ABC de MIMATO
by Dianne-chan
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles de nuestra pareja preferida inspirados en canciones, desde la A a la Z ¡Se esperan sus comentarios con recomendaciones de canciones en las que se inspiraran los capítulos de esta historia! Capitulo 6 UP!
1. A: Alérgico

**NA: Hola! Soy nueva en esta sección de facfiction, espero que les guste lo que les acabo de escribir, ¿saben? Tenía tantas ideas para esto, que decidí hacer el ABC de Mimato n.n, espero que les guste, son algunos Drabbles de Canciones sobre escenas de Mimato, pueden ser continuación de la serie o también pueden ser AU. Y algunos serán secuencia de otros, aunque no creo que sea así la mayoría.**

**Cancion: Alérgico**

**(Sí, se que la canción no es muy buena, pero cuando la escuche me imagine la historia y no pude resistirme a hacer eso)**

* * *

El cielo estaba obscuro y gris, parecía que iba a llover, pero no le importaba, hoy sería el día en el que se lo diría todo. Apenas y habían pasado unos años cuando regresaron del Digimundo y no era hasta ese entonces que entendió todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia aquel rubio de ojos azules que los protegió durante todo el camino.

- Yamato… - susurro

Se arreglo como jamás en su vida se había arreglado, un vestido rosa pálido, unos zapatos blancos y su cabello largo suelto, cayendo graciosamente en ondas, no iba maquillada, aun era muy pronto para eso a sus 14, aparte el siempre dijo que las niñas se veían mejor sin parecer payasos de circo y ella no quería que nada arruinara ese momento.

- Hoy te lo diré- dijo sonriendo- hoy te diré y te demostrare cuanto te quiero

* * *

El ruido de los autos que pasaban por su lado ya no le importaba, mucho menos comprendía porque las voces se escuchaban tan alto cuando acababa de cruzar las calles, siendo insultada por los conductores que estuvieron a punto de arrollarla. Ella sentía que ya no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire y toda esa energía y vitaliad que la caracterizaba

Ahí estaba ella, esa linda jovencita que hace apenas unas horas derrochaba alegría, Mimi Tachikawa, caminando bajo la lluvia, sola, enfadada, triste ¿Por qué? Por ese estúpido rubio que le había robado el corazón años atrás en el Digimundo. La castaña no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios había hecho mal, desde hace tiempo planeo todo ese día ¿para qué? Para que el simplemente le dijera "No estoy listo".

Mimi apretó sus puños con fuerza ¿No estaba listo?, unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía entender por qué demonios no estaba listo, si ella siempre estuvo ahí para el… ¡Ella había sido su pañuelo de lagrimas! ¡Ella había estado ahí en todos esos momentos de debilidad! ¡Ella y solo Ella! ¿Cómo que no estaba listo?

* * *

- ¡Yamato!- dijo mientras alcanzaba al rubio delante de ella

El rubio la miro por sobre los hombros, sonriendo un poco al verla llegar, se veía hermosa, no sabía exactamente porque, pero desde hace algún tiempo se sentía muy unido a la pequeña Tachikawa, era la única que no se rendía ante sus miles de desaires cuando estaba enfadado, la única que solía estar ahí, aunque sea de manera silenciosa, pero siempre estaba ahí.

- ¡Mimi!- dijo mientras la pequeña se le abalanzaba a sus brazos- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien- dijo mirando esos ojos que hacían que se sonrojara casa que los veía- ¿y tú?

- Bien- dijo el rubio separándose - ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

El corazón le latía con fuerza, sentía como su rostro se coloreaba y estaba comenzando a sudar, los nervios jamás habían sido propios de ella, pero esos orbes azules hacían que nada fuera típico para ella, tenía que tranquilizarse y respirar hondo

- Yamato yo…

* * *

Caminaba, aun seguía caminando, esperando a que como en sus anteriores discusiones el fuese por ella pidiéndole perdón, diciendo que fue un tonto y que se equivoco, diciendo que fue una broma cruel, solo esperaba eso pero no pasaba nada y ya hacia buen rato que había sucedido todo. Se reprendió mentalmente, después de lo que dijo ¿realmente pensaba que volvería por ella? Se sentía tonta, antes volvía por ella porque eran amigos, porque no quería perder su amistad, pero ahora ¿Por qué volvería por ella?

Ya era de noche, había parado de llover, pero aun se sentía perdida e inconsciente, le dolía como jamás imagino que podría doler, no era justo, tantos años de amor guardado y ahora… todo a la basura, el corazón de su amado no podía latir por ella… simplemente no lo hacía.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía celosa muy celosa de su amiga de antaño, Sora… ella se había ganado el corazón del rubio sin siquiera luchar por él, se había ganado su corazón cuando ella solamente coqueteaba con Taichi… ¿Por qué la vida le era tan injusta?

La castaña llego a su casa, sus padres la miraban algo sorprendidos, pero ella los ignoro totalmente, no estaba lista aun para decirles lo que había parado o porque había llegado de esa manera.

- Mimi, cariño- dijo su madre- ¿estas bien?

- Si mamá- dijo sonriendo de la manera más realista que pudo

- Sabes- dijo su madre no muy convencida de las palabras de su pequeña- tenemos una noticia que darte… ¿quieres que lo digamos mañana?

- No ¿Qué pasa?

Su madre y su padre se tomaron de las manos y la abrazaron con mucho entusiasmo, dejando a la pequeña anonadada y al borde de las lagrimas. Sus padres no entendían que pasaba, su niña no solia llorar por dolor y eso era lo único que derrochaba, lentamente le limpiaron las lagrimitas de sus ojos y la abrazaron con más fuerza, ahora sentía que todo estaba bien.

- ¿ Díganme?- dijo separándose de ellos una vez que se sintió mejor- ¿Qué pasa?

- A tu padre le ofrecieron un trabajo- dijo su Madre- nos iremos a América dentro de 5 días

La pequeña abrió sus ojos con asombro, ¿Qué habían dicho?, ella se iba… a América.

* * *

- ¡Te quiero!- Grito la pequeña roja de vergüenza mientras se le abrazaba- ¡Te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo!

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Ella le quería?, Su pequeño ángel lo quería… su corazón no cabía en la felicidad que eso representaba, estaba muy feliz, pero él…él no la merecía, él era una persona rota, no podía darle todo el amor que la castaña merecía… él solo la haría infeliz tal como su padre hizo a su madre, esa era la maldición de los Ishida.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – la pequeña le miraba con esperanza en los ojos

- Yo…- dijo algo sombrío- Mimí, lo siento

La castaña sintió como el corazón se le iba a los pies, ¿lo sentía? ¿Qué quería decir eso de "lo siento"?

- No estoy listo para iniciar una relación contigo- dijo con simpleza mientras se retiraba de su abrazo

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, no supo si por la falta de aire que experimentaba en esos instantes o por la mirada dolorida que le brindaba el angelito que aun seguía aferrada a su pecho.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la castaña

Tenía que pensar rápido, no podía decirle a la castaña que tenía un miedo terrible de lastimarla y de hacerle daño, no podía decirle eso, su pequeña era necia como ninguna y por cosas como esas no se daría por vencida. A lo lejos logro vislumbrar una melena rojiza acercarse a donde estaban a toda velocidad, tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería que funcionara.

- ¡Sora!- grito el rubio, provocando que tanto la castaña como la aludida lo miraran

- ¡Matt! ¡Mimi!- grito acercándose al verlos.

La pelirroja al llegar fue rápidamente abrazada por el rubio, dejando a Mimi a un lado. Sora no entendía porque de repente el afecto de Yamato para con ella, desde que lo conoció ella jamás había sido de esas personas que demostraban afecto.

- Porque Sora- dijo mirando a la pelirroja- Sora es mi novia

Mimi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esperando pronto a que Yamato se riera y le dijera que era una tonta por haber creído aquello, pero no pasaba nada, solo lograba observar como Yamato la miraba con frialdad y dureza y Sora no se atrevía ni a mirarla… ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si ella sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que tenia para con Yamato? Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas que se reprochaba por no poder contener.

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto con la voz quebrada- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sora?

- No Mimi- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja- yo…

Yamato no podía creer que tan rápido podía sentir su corazón hecho añicos, como se escuchaban cayendo cada pedacito, se sentía desfallecer al ver los ojos de la castaña llenos de lagrimas, pero no había vuelta atrás, no podía permitir que todo se le viniera al suelo si Sora hablaba, sabía que ella le odiaría un tiempo después de esto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, poso sus labios sobre los de su amiga pelirroja para hacerla callar, dejando a ambas presentes sorprendidas.

- Espero que sean felices

Fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de que la castaña desapareciera de sus ojos

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer Yamato? – dijo la pelirroja que conocía a la perfección los sentimientos del rubio para con la castaña

- Dejar ir a la felicidad- sentencio

* * *

Las cajas estaban listas, en unas pocas horas se iría de ese lugar, ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no pasaría todos esos momentos de dolor y de vergüenza. Miro al foto en sus manos, todos sus amigos estaban ahí, a todos los extrañaría muchísimo, incluyendo a aquel rubio que le rompió el corazón días atrás. No sentía resentimientos, ¿Cómo podía culparlo? Ellos se amaban, por algo se habían besado así, ella no sería quien lucharía por romper eso.

Se levanto y miro su escritorio, sacando unas hojas blancas y su bolígrafo, estaba decidida, no arruinaría su relación con la pelirroja, pero le dejaría claro todo lo que perdía… esta carta seria su despedida para con el rubio.

No pudo evitar que en el proceso sus ojos escocieran un poco, le dolía tener que despedirse de la persona que cautivo su corazón por primera vez en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo, ese adiós cerraría el círculo que le permitiría sanar una vez lejos.

" _Yamato_

_Quiero que sepas que desde antes de regresar del Digimundo yo ya te quería un poco, con la convivencia te fui queriendo un poco más día con día, hasta que sin pensarlo caí enamorada de ti. _

_Al principio no sabía como había sucedido, era extraño para mí, pero ¿Cómo no enamorarme de tu sonrisa? ¿Cómo no enamorarme de esos ojos? ¿De esa dulzura que emanas a mi lado? ¡Eres prácticamente perfecto! Pero la primera vez que me abrazate y me pediste que me quedara a tu lado porque no querías estar solo… Ahh, fue ahí cuando me puse a pensar en todo lo que sentía , fue cuando __descubrí que el sentimiento que tengo por ti es algo indescriptible, es algo que no es humano, supera por completo cualquier sentimiento que haya sentido antes ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te busco dentro de mis ojos, porque te encuentro en la oscuridad, porque te siento en la soledad y porque te pienso en la eternidad… Es por eso que descubrí que te quería… te quiero, aunque estés con Sora, te quiero como no tienes una idea… pero eso ya no importa._

_¿Sabes?, no es mi intención desearte cosas malas, deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Sora, te mereces la felicidad después de haber sufrido tanto, me duele un poco no ser yo la que te brinde la felicidad que mereces, pero me alegra saber que encontraste quien sí. _

_Con esta carta quiero decirte que ya no podré estar contigo cuando te sientas solo, ya no voy a estar en las noches en las que sientas que todo va mal, ni tampoco para escuchar tus historias algo raras de tus días… y no lo hago porque no quiera, lo hago porque ya tienes a quien lo haga, porque, para serte sincera, creo que no la quieres, creo que tienes miedo de amar tanto como yo lo hago por ti… a ella no la ves como me miras a mi… pero no son nadie para juzgar y mucho menos para saber tus sentimientos, tal vez yo solo sea una hermana pequeña para ti y por eso me miras de esa manera ¿Verdad?_

_Bien, esta es mi carta de despedida, con todo lo que ha pasado y con lo poco que me has hablado estos días, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que me voy a América y que probablemente cuando estés leyendo eso, yo ya me encuentre muy lejos de aquí._

_Recuerda que te querré siempre_

_Mimi Tachikawa"_

Se regañaba mentalmente en su habitación ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué le había dicho?! Se arrepentía tanto de haber sido tan frio con ella, pero no sabía cómo debía reaccionar con exactitud, esa confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa ¡Ella era su mejor amiga! ¡Su ángel de la guarda! No quería hacerle daño… no con lo roto que se encontraba.

Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama con la guitarra aun en sus brazos, no podía creer lo que decía esa carta. Sentía una impotencia tan grande que no se podía mover de la desesperación, esa carta tenia remitente de hace 3 días, 3 días desde que su pequeño ángel se había ido sin decirle adiós personalmente, todo por su estúpida decisión, por su estúpido miedo a lastimarla ¿Qué debía hacer? Odiaba haber dejado a la castaña en ese estado, de hecho, jamás le había visto así de afectada, el último recuerdo que tenía de ella era esa carita llorosa cuando lo veía pasar por la calle, ignorándose totalmente.

- Eres basura Yamato…

Esa niña era un ángel, toda su persona irradiaba su personalidad angelical, solamente le faltaba un letrero con neón diciendo "Soy un ángel" para que los demás que no la conocían llegaran a ver lo que de verdad había tras esa niña tan caprichosa. Yamato sonrió para sí, esa niña era su caprichosa y la había dejado ir, su única oportunidad de ser feliz… Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de agua, lo que provoco que rápidamente se pasara el brazo para quitarla.

- Perdóname- susurro- Yo… también… te amo

Y no pudiendo aguantar más el rubio lloró, lloró como un niño nuevamente, lloro por saber que jamás volvería a ver a la responsable de hacer que su corazón volviera a latir.

* * *

**NA: Ta taaaaan, sé que la historia es triste, por favor no me maten, pero… ese final taaan feo se puede solucionar :B, en el próximo capi, dependiendo de sus reviews veremos si se soluciona ¿les parece?, Si tienen alguna sugerencia para la canción avísenme y hare lo posible por crear algún drabble con ella.**

**Sin más espero que les haya gustado la historia, si no le entendieron al capítulo por el orden, avísenme y les subo la parte cronológica de los hechos para que quede más clara. Sin más me despido y espero leer sus comentarios pronto.**


	2. B: Besos Fáciles

**Hola! De nuevo soy yo, ¿Saben algo? Al inicio en realidad no pensaba en hacer continuación del capítulo anterior, pero al parecer es mi deber como autora de este fanfic dejar contentos a mis lectores, por lo tanto este será la continuación del capítulo anterior.**

**Quiero darles las gracias, realmente me fue bastante bien para ser mi primera vez en esta sección de Fanfiction y ¡Estoy muy muy muy feliz! Jamás imagine tanta aceptación de su parte, muchísimas gracias.**

**Camy:** De nada, estoy bastante contenta, fuiste mi primer Review T.T, a mi también me encanta esta parejita, son tan diferentes que creo que encajan bastante bien ya que creo que en el fondo Yamato es una persona realmente dulce, tirando a lo empalagoso, tal y como ella, solamente que su vivencias le impiden demostrarlo. Y si pondré canciones de Avril, de hecho para este capítulo intente buscar una, pero al parecer soy pésima buscando porque no encontré ninguna de ella con B T.T

**HikariCaelum**: Hola! Gracias, yo creí que con tantos saltos no lo entenderían (mi hermana no pudo y fue la primera que lo leyó) ¡Lo sé! Es un asco que una amm casi relación termine así por ese tipo de cosas, me da gusto que sea tu pareja preferida, =) a mi me encanta y bueno sí, yo también creo que esa vivencia lo dejo marcado de por vida y es por eso que es tan frio y protector.

**Mag:** ¡Lo sé!, pero en su pequeña cabecita el cree que dejarla ir la salvara de un daño mayor

** :** Me da mucho gusto que te gustara, valga la redundancia de los términos. ¡Todo mejorara lo prometo!

**Observador del Destino:** Me da mucho gusto que la crítica de mi Fic fuera buena, si es algo triste, solo espero poder conservar esa esencia de los personajes en este y a lo largo de todo el abcdario.

**Mariana García**: No te preocupes, recuerda que sin sufrimiento no se valoran las cosas y yo también me pongo triste al ver que sufren, pero todo mejorará ya lo verás.

**Josseline Friger:** ¡Auch! Fue sin intención eso de recordarte lo que te paso, te juro que no lo sabía, lo lamento mucho y a la vez estoy muy contenta, esa separación les sirvió para darse cuenta que en verdad se aman y que quieren estar juntos toda su vida ¿verdad? ¡Felicidades! Espero que todo salga bien. Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado mi Fic, escucharé la canción no te preocupes :D

**FrancaisBasier:** Tenemos en igual de condición a las parejas jajaja, eso me agrada, la buscaré y en este fic ten por seguro que en ningún capitulo él se quedara con Sora, en el anterior fue para despistar pero ¡no!

**Al Shinomori:** Ten por seguro que se solucionara =)

**Anxelin**: No te preocupes, le diré a Matt que la busque ¡No puede dejar las cosas así! ¿Verdad?

* * *

Cancion : Besos Faciles

Artista: Sonohora

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que su hermosa castaña se había ido de su lado, se sentía triste, cansado, deprimido… Estaba más irritable que normalmente, lo que hacía que sus amigos se alejaran de él, solamente su pequeño hermano, su mejor amigo, una pelirroja y la novia de su hermano estuvieran con él, algunos por gusto otros por compromiso, pero realmente no le importaba, el solamente se sentía desganado, ¿Qué era lo malo de aquello? Que él era Yamato Ishida y el no demuestra debilidad, no muestra dolor, el no muestra nada.

- Yamato- inquirió el pequeño Rubio- ¿Piensas dejar un agujero en el suelo?

El rubio mayor se detuvo un momento y lo miro furibundo, si él quería dejar un agujero en el suelo o no era su maldito problema y los demás no tenían porque meterse, estaban dentro de SU casa y el hacia lo que se le pegara la maldita gana.

El rubio menor entendió la indirecta y se quedo callado, rara vez su hermano se comportaba de esa manera, aunque sus amigos actuales del colegio siempre decían que tenía un hermano realmente malhumorado él sabía que no era así… comenzó a portarse de ese modo desde que Mimi se fue a América.

En realidad para quien no conociera mucho a Yamato no podría darse cuenta del cambio, seguía siendo aquella persona fría, distante y apática que todos creían que era, tal vez incluso un poco más arrogante que antes, pero para quienes si conocían a Yamato sabían que había dejado de tener ese brillo en sus ojos, sabían que había dejado de aparentar ser ese muchacho solitario para serlo realmente, ahora se portaba con ellos de la misma manera que con los demás, ya no existían esas mínimas diferencias de antes, o esas sonrisas que de vez en cuando les brindaba, o esa preocupación que mostraba por los demás había desaparecido. No podía decir que el rubio mayor no se esforzaba por fingir que seguía siendo el de antes, simplemente que sus intentos eran fallidos.

- ¿¡Hermano que estás haciendo!?- grito la pequeña Hikari

Yamato no supo que había sucedido, pero se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con un intenso ardor en su mejilla y con un castaño de cabellos alborotados gritándole y dándole golpes como si hubiese cometido el peor de todos los crímenes.

- ¡Reacciona Yamato!- Gritaba Taichi- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para hacernos esto!?

Yamato solamente estaba recibiendo los golpes, no hacía nada por defenderse, no acababa de entender que le estaba diciendo Taichi ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¡Eres un estúpido!- gritaba aun golpeándolo- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¡Un bueno para nada!

Hikari se aferraba al pecho de su novio, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo su hermano ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿¡Porque estaba golpeando!?, no soportaría esto, ¡Era injusto! Estaba consciente de que Yamato estaba actuando muy extraño, pero estaba deprimido, tenía que ayudarlo, no molerlo a golpes. Lo que más le sorprendida era que Takeru no hacía nada, solamente la abrazaba con fuerza, las manos le temblaban, estaba conteniéndose. Hikari alzó la mirada para ver a su novio, totalmente absorto en la pelea, con la preocupación latente en sus ojos.

- Hermano ¡Detente!- dijo zafándose de Takeru e intentando alcanzarlos- ¡Ya basta!

- Déjalos Hikari- dijo Takeru tomándola del brazo- Lo necesita

La castaña miro hacia su novio, no podía creer lo que decía ¡No podía dejar que su hermano golpeara a su casi otro hermano! No pudo evitar que su mirada fuera de total reprobación ante las palabras de Takeru, pero en la mirada de su novio se veía la preocupación que estaba sintiendo, la impotencia, pero sobre todo la determinación. Suspiro hondo, si Takeru decía que lo necesitaba, confiaría en el.

Takeru se sentía mal, no quería ver como uno de sus amigos golpeaba salvajemente a su hermano, ¡era algo insoportable! Pero no tenia opción, su hermano tenía que reaccionar y si no lo hacía por las buenas , seria por las malas y su mejor amigo Taichi siempre lo hacía reaccionar de esa manera, era algo muy típico de ellos.

Taichi seguía golpeando duramente al rubio, estaba enfadado, harto de no tener a su amigo con ellos, harto de ver como sufrían los demás por la autocompasión que el mismo se tenía, estaba harto de que el mostrara esa debilidad ¡No podía hacerlo! Si de verdad se vio afectado por ella, porque ella se fuera ¡TENIA QUE IR POR ELLA! Si tiene miedo a ir y que le diga que no, tiene que asumirlo ¡Tenía que enfrentarlo!

- ¡Reacciona Imbécil!- gritaba aun mas fuerte sacudiéndolo del cuello- ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Yamato por su parte, se encontraba aturdido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ¿Qué demonios se creía Taichi para golpearlo de esa manera? ¿Qué iba a entender el? ¿Qué sabia sobre dejar ir a la persona que amaba? ¡No tenía ni la más mínima idea! ¡No podía exigirle nada!, como pudo le devolvió el golpe, logrando quitárselo de ensima, ahora era él el que estaba sentado sobre el castaño dándole golpes, defendiéndose.

- ¡Callate! – Gritaba Yamato- ¡No tienes derecho a decirme nada!

Taichi le asesto dos golpes, en el estomago, logrando sofocarlo un poco y haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente como para quedar algo separados, respiro un poco, tenían que recuperar fuerzas, pero no había terminado, no aun. Lo haría reaccionar así tenga que partirle la cara

- ¡TU LA DEJASTE IR ESTUPIDO!- Gritaba Taichi- ¡ASUME ESA RESPONSABILIDAD!- giro y se coloco a horcajadas sobre Yamato- ¡SI QUIERES RECUPERARLA TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!- decía mientras Yamato se lo sacaba de enzima y le atestaba otro golpe en el estomago

- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS!- Gritaba Yamato- ¡TU SIEMPRE HAS TENIDO TODO!- decía mientras le atestaba más golpes ahora en la cara, haciendo que le sangrara el labio a Taichi- ¡TIENES UNA FAMILIA!-decía mientras lo golpeaba con más fuerza- ¡TIENES A LA MUJER QUE AMAS A TU LADO!

Taichi aprovecho el afloje de su amigo para propinarle un golpe en el brazo y luego en la quijada

- ¡¿SABES PORQUE TENGO A SORA A MI LADO?!- Gritaba mientras se ponía de pie- ¡POR QUE CUANDO LA DEJE IR, ACEPTE LO ESTUPIDO QUE HABIA SIDO Y FUI POR ELLA! ¡F-U-I P-O-R E-L-L-A! ¡ENTIEDE ESO! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A ESTAR AUTOCOMPADECIENDOTE! ¡TU LA DEJASTE IR! ¡ARREGLA ESO!

Taichi observaba a su amigo en el suelo, tenía una mirada consternada, llena de emociones que hacía años no se mostraban en la cara del rubio, estaba entendiendo, al fin comprendía las cosas, no estaba mal haber dejado ir a la mujer que quería, lo que estaba mal y era deplorable era estar auto compadeciéndose, encerrándose en su propio dolor sin hacer nada por intentar salir de él. Apreciaba a su amigo de una manera descomunal, había sido su mejor amigo desde su llegada del Digimundo, no podía exigirle hacer las cosas, si él no quería ir por Mimi respetaría esa decisión, pero tenía que sacarlo de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Yamato se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyado con sus manos, la cabeza le dolía, sentía como la sangre le brotaba por la boca y la nariz, sentía el dolor en sus mejillas y la hinchazón de sus manos, pero todo eso carecía de importancia. Taichi tenía razón, por muy estúpido que sonara, tenía la razón, el había dejado ir a Mimi por su miedo a lastimarla, por su miedo a amar. Se levanto la mirada hacia Taichi, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, tenía razón… tenía que ir por ella

Hikari y Takeru respiraban aliviados, después de ver a sus hermanos pelear soltaron todo el aire que habían contenido durante la pelea, no podían negar que estaban contentos, ahora Yamato se veía más humanizado, se veía decidido y capaz y eso de alguna manera hacia que el corazón de ambos saltara de felicidad.

Yamato acepto la mano de Taichi y se miraron durante algunos segundos, no era de esas miradas que das cuando te encuentras con alguien de antaño o de esas en las que agradeces algo, esa mirada tenía algo más que eso, algo que no se podía explicar. Le sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, llena de agradecimiento y arrogancia, una sonrisa típica de aquel rubio.

- Gracias- dijo en un susurro

El castaño solamente le correspondió la sonrisa y le limpio con el dorso de su mano la sangre y el sudor que le corrían por el rostro.

- Si vuelves a hacer algo estúpido- dijo el castaño- ya no me voy a compadecer de ti

- Cállate- dijo el rubio- para la próxima no quedaras tan bien parado

Ambos comenzaron a reír, sorprendiendo a sus respectivos hermanos, ambos sonrieron con ternura, hacía tiempo que no veían a sus hermanos sonreír con tanta naturalidad, era hermoso verlos reír nuevamente. Se miraron y se abrazaron, por alguna razón siempre que sus hermanos peleaban de esa manera salía algo bueno, pero era cierto que la mayoría de las veces era difícil recordarlo.

-¿Qué harás Yamato?- se aventuro a preguntar el menor de los rubios

Todos miraron al rubio mayor, esperando una respuesta ¿Qué haría? ¿Buscaría a Mimi? O simplemente ¿La dejaría ir? Yamato igualmente los miraba, los enfrentaba, ya no sentía miedo, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer

- Iré a buscarla- sentencio

* * *

Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que había partido a Estados Unidos ¿Qué diría cuando lo viera? ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Tendría novio? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, esta vez lucharía por ella.

Antes de tomar el avión a América logro averiguar gracias a sus amigos que aun mantenían cierto contacto con la castaña en qué dirección podría encontrarla. Ahora el problema era averiguar en dónde exactamente se encontraba esa dirección. Recorrió las calles de Nueva York, esperando dar con esa dirección, todas las calles eran demasiado grandes y confusas ¿Cómo las personas no se perdían?, en realidad ahora que lo pensaba no veía a muchas personas andando ¿Estaría en el lugar equivocado? No… no podía ser, según aquel mapa que le regalaron cuando bajo del avión tenía que estar muy cerca.

Probablemente las calles de por ahí se encontraban vacías por ser un lunes en la mañana, seguramente muchos estarían en la escuela o en sus trabajos. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en la excusa que dio en la escuela para justificar sus faltas, sonaba estúpida, pero al parecer fue lo único que dio la mente de Taichi "Enfermedad del Turista" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Paso por un edificio grande, parecía más una especie de templo extraño que una escuela, no tenia patios por ningún lado ¿Qué lugar tan horrible era ese?, se fijo un poco más en los números y en el nombre de la calle ¡Vaya sorpresa! Se encontraba justo al frente de la escuela de su amada.

El edificio se veía recién construido, pero no poseía patios o jardines por la entrada principal, podía parecer una especie de edificio de oficinas, pero no parecía una escuela, no había nadie que impidiera su entrada por la puerta principal, así que tuvo un acceso bastante fácil por esa entrada. La escuela parecía un laberinto, había montones de pasillos, montones de escaleras ¡Montones de gente! ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Mimi en ese lugar?

- No lo sé Michael, es complicado

- ¿Complicado?- dijo el joven- Yo no le veo lo complicado

- ¡Claro que lo es!

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… esa voz… esa voz era de, si no había duda, esa voz tan chillona pero a la vez tan dulce solo podía ser de una persona, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No se veía nada! Solamente un montón de cabezas, un montón de personas ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¡MIMI!- grito- ¡MIMI!

Tenía que encontrarla ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No era algo común del rubio desesperarse a ese grado… pero viajar tan lejos miles y miles de Kilómetros para verla ¡Tenía que verla! La desesperación lo embargaba, quería que todas esas personas que estaban estorbándole se quitaran para poder estar con ella, para que de alguna manera decirle cuanto la amaba, tenía que decírselo, ya había esperado mucho tiempo y la había dejado ir por inseguridad, esta vez no sería así ¡No sería de esa manera!

- ¡MIMI!

* * *

La castaña estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, al lado de su mejor amigo Michael, sería complicado explicar cómo sucedió su relación con Michael, era como un hermano para ella, desde que llego a Estados Unidos fue muy complicado para ella, el hecho de ser una adolecente "diferente" para ellos, alguien que no encajaba ni con sus costumbres y con su cultura, sufrió de bastantes rechazos, sin embargo Michael le ofreció una mano amiga y con el paso del tiempo él logro hacerla reaccionar, en ocasiones le hubiese gustado tener corazón para enamorarse de Michael, seria extraordinario… sin embargo no había logrado olvidar a ese rubio, tantos años y aun no lo lograba olvidar.

- ¿El proyecto será sencillo, no lo crees?- dijo Michael mientras salían del Aula de clases

- ¡Estás loco!- dijo la castaña- yo lo veo muy difícil

- ¡Vamos Mimi!- dijo mientras caballerosamente cargaba los libros de la castaña- Solamente es saber que el sulfato de sodio jamás se tiene que mesclar con los químicos que mezclaste anteriormente

- No lo sé Michael- dijo mientras colocaba sus libros en su casillero y se preparaba para su siguiente clase- Es complicado

- ¿Complicado?- dijo el joven- Yo no le veo lo complicado

- ¡Claro que lo es!- dijo la castaña defendiéndose

- ¡Claro!- dijo sonriente- ¡Como digas!

- ¡No te rías de mi!

- ¡No me he reído!

La castaña no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, sabía que Michael no se estaba riendo de ella, pero era muy divertido fastidiarlo de vez en cuando. En verdad estar con personas como Michael le recordaba lo bello que era tener a sus amigos en Japón, lo divertido que era estar con ellos. Estaban a punto de retirarse, listos para avanzar he ir a su siguiente clase.

- ¿No odias los cambios de clase? – dijo Michael - ¡Siempre hay demasiada gente en los pasillos!

- Pues a decir verdad me agradan- confesó la castaña- es el único momento en donde se puede hablar sin que te castiguen o manden a detención.

- ¡MIMI! ¡MIMI!

La castaña se detuvo en seco un momento y palideció un poco, volteo lentamente por el camino del que venía, ella reconocía esa voz, esa voz tan suave, tan masculina… esa voz era de

- ¿Mimi?- pregunto Michael- ¿Qué pasa?

Mimi estaba ignorándolo completamente, ¿Dónde estaba esa persona? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Realmente estaba ahí? Después de buscarlo unos instantes y no encontrar nada sus piro pesadamente, su mente comenzaba a jugarle otra vez esas tretas, idénticas a cuando llevaba menos de un mes en Nueva York, aquellas bellas ilusiones en donde el rubio iba a buscarla y decirle que la amaba, se regaño mentalmente, creía ya haber superado esa etapa, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, no podía enterrar aun esa parte de su pasado.

- Nada Michael- dijo con resignación- creí que me llamaban, es todo

- ¡MIMI!

No… no podía ser su imaginación, el estaba ahí, estaba segura, esa voz era inconfundible… pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Habría ido a buscarla? Sin quererlo una emoción embriagadora la recorrió, ella jamás fue una persona nerviosa o indecisa, mucho menos pesimista ¡El había ido a buscarla!

- ¡Yamato!- grito la castaña con fuerza- ¡Yamato!

* * *

**- **¡Yamato!- escucho- ¡Yamato!

Ahí estaba ella, tan cerca ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esas personas no se quitaban? Quería quitarlas, empujarlas , quería verla ya, quería volver a ver esos ojos color caramelo, ese cabello con olor a manzanilla, esa piel tan blanca y sonrosada que la hacían parecer una muñeca, quería volver a escuchar esa voz chillona que te quebraba los tímpanos cuando gritaba, quería volver a escuchar su melodiosa risa, quería estrecharla entres sus brazos, necesitaba encontrar a su princesa.

- ¡Mimi!-volvió a gritar

Algunos de los jóvenes en el pasillo lo veían con pena, otros con lastima, otros como si tuviesen que llamar en ese mismo instante al manicomio, debía admitir que no era muy normal encontrar a alguien gritando el nombre de una persona en una escuela y mucho menos que ese alguien tuviese consigo maletas de viaje, pero no le importaba, ellos y lo que pensaran era lo que menos le importaba. Él estaba ahí por ella, tenía que decirle que la amaba, que estaría ahí para ella, estaba ahí para darle su todo y que no la volvería a dejar ir, ella era su todo ¡La amaba! Quería decirle que a partir de ese día ya no serian Yamato y Mimi, quería que eso se convirtiera en un nosotros, ya serian solamente un solo corazón dispuesto a amarse.

- ¡YAMATO!

A lo lejos logro divisar a una figura menuda, una mujer con el cabello castaño algo más corto de lo que recordaba intentando abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente

* * *

En esos instantes deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar en Japón nuevamente, ahí le seria muchísimo más fácil ubicar al rubio, pero ahí ¡Todos eran rubios! Rayos, odiaba portarse agresiva y comenzar a aventar gente, pero tenía que llegar, tenía que verlo antes de que sonara el timbre de la escuela, quería verlo y saborear su piel, quería aspirar su aroma, escuchar esa voz tan fría que estaba cargada de sentimientos ocultos contradecidlos por su mirada, quería ver de nuevo esas orbes azules, ¡Tenía que verlo!

- ¡Déjeme pasar!- gritaba haciéndose paso entre las personas- ¡YAMATO!

Como pudo logro salir de ese tumulto para tropezar con otra persona que la abrazo de manera cálida, un abrazo tan fuerte, tan reconfortante, tenía que ser él. Aspiro su aroma, ese aroma tan característico de él, el único aroma que lograba hacer que su corazón palpitara al mil por hora, durante unos segundos dudó que él pudiese amarla, pero al recibir ese abrazo todas sus dudas se disiparon, él la amaba, de no ser así ¿Por qué habría ido a buscarla? ¡La amaba!

Ella abrió sus ojitos y alzo la carita, seguía siendo la misma niña que él dejo ir, se veía en sus ojos, aquella niña tan dulce seguía siendo Mimi Tachikawa, Habia esperado tanto este momento, tanto que no sabía que decir ¿Qué tendría que decirle?, Yamato Ishida jamás había sido bueno con las palabras y ahora que tanto las necesitaba

Mimi lo miro, no había dudas ¡Era el!, seguía siendo el mismo Yamato, aquel que con sus ojos decía todo y que con la boca no sabía decir nada… en estos momentos apostaría su vida que él no tenía idea de cómo explicarle la situación, de cómo decirle que la amaba… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Torturarlo un poco? ¿O ayudarle?

- Yamato- dijo la castaña mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Mimi- dijo el algo aturdido por el beso- Yo… yo tenía que decirte que… yo- trago saliva duro, se maldijo a si mismo ¿Por qué le era tan difícil expresarse con palabras?

La castaña estaba enternecida por el repentino sonrojo del rubio, no era algo propio de él pero se veía sumamente tierno cuando le sucedía, no podía ser tan mala, no… con el no podía hacerlo aunque fuese divertido, lo ayudaría. La castaña puso un dedo en sus labios obligándolo a callar y poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba

- No es necesario que digas nada- le dijo- tu siempre has sido así

El rubio la miro sorprendido, en verdad su niña había madurado un poco, estaba seguro que antes abría tenido que decírselo de buenas a primeras, pero ahora… ahora lucia tan diferente en ese aspecto….

- Tardaste mucho- susurro la castaña en su oído- pero llegaste por mí, sabía que llegarías

Yamato la abrazo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma durante unos instantes, agradecido de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, ciertamente no sabía que decirle, pero desde ese momento…

La castaña lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, regañándose a sí misma por ser una llorona, pero no le importaba en esos momentos, estaba muy feliz de encontrarlo, feliz de tenerlo ahí para ella, lentamente sintió como él la tomaba del mentón y la alzaba.

Sin quererlo todas las personas ahí presentes presenciaron una de las escenas más dulces de todo el año escolar. Michael sonreía con ternura, feliz de ver a su amiga contenta con aquel muchacho del que tanto le hablo, ella merecía ser feliz, en verdad que lo merecía.

El rubio estaba absorto del mundo, poco a poco comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la castaña, besándola con ternura, la tomo por las mejillas mientras lo hacía, fue una caricia muy suave, pero suficiente para que la castaña sintiera todo su amor a través de ella. Se separaron un poco y él la abrazo fuerte, acariciándole los cabellos

- No voy a dejarte ir- le dijo- No te perderé otra vez

* * *

**Tan taaan, aquí se termina otro capítulo, a mi opinión quedo algo cursi al final, pero me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les agradara este capítulo, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews y comentarios.**

**En el siguiente capítulo la letra es C, si tienen alguna canción o ideas de la historia para con esa letra ¡Díganmelas! Estoy ansiosa por escucharlas.**


	3. C : Can t Fight This Feeling

Los personajes de Digimon no son míos

Hola Hola! ¿Como están ¡Espero no haberme demorado demasiado en escribir este capitulo! Y bueno les aviso, la semana que entra retomo mis clases en la universidad y bueno eso significa menos tiempo para escribir, pero les prometo que haré lo posible por actualizar rápidamente =)

Ammm advierto, esta vez la historia pasa algo rápido y bueno esta en extremo dulce... en fin ojala les guste n.n

* * *

**Camy:** Te juro por Dios santo que intente hacer un fic con la canción, y abajo explico porque no logre hacerlo u.u, soy un fiasco, gome ne u.u, y no te preocupes, yo también soy así, soñadora y romántica a más no poder y creo que te darás cuenta de ello con todos mis capítulos. Déjame decirte que de nuevo estoy muy contenta ¡Has vuelto a ser mi primer Review! Me alegras el día cuando me levanto y veo el mensajito con tu Review en mi Historia.

**HikariCaelum**: Me da gusto que te agradara el capitulo, si… ellos así son, todos unos salvajes jajaja, a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de Tk y Kari, son hermosos, desde niños están destinados a estar juntos.

**Ashee. Amirah** : Me encanta que te agrade!, aquí está el próximo capitulo :D

**Takari95:** Jejejej si el anterior se te hizo demasiado dulce… prepara tu vaso de leche para este, porque en verdad me pase. Ojala que este también te guste

**Mae Tachikawa:** Gracias por lo de la ortografía, la verdad es que siempre he sido un asco con ella, pero te juro que intentaré mejorar :D

**Sakurarika:** ¡AnimO! Cuando la escribas avísame y la leeré =) y enserio te llego? ¡Me da gusto!

**Rainbowww**: Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado y también me encanta que me des sugerencias de canciones, de hecho las que me dijiste con C ambas las escuche y me gustaron mucho, me alegra que te haya hecho reír una parte del fic, porque realmente soy malísima escribiendo comedia e.e

**Observador del Destino**: No tienes idea de lo nerviosa que me pongo al leer tus comentarios, gracias por decir que sigue siendo un buen fic, me da gusto que lo pienses así, y bueno con este creo que si te vas a llevar sorpresas, ya que si cambie un poquitín la personalidad de los personajes y esta historia realmente es pura, pura, puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura miel.

* * *

**Canción:** Cant Fight This Feeling

**Artista**: REO

Bueno bueno, déjenme decirles que me costó un poco adaptar la historia para esta canción, ya originalmente planeaba usar la canción de Complicated de Avril, pero mi cerebro en realidad no dio mucho, lo que pensaba con esa canción era en hacer que Matt y Mimi ya fueran una pareja, sin embargo que a él se le subían los humos de la fama e intentando ser el músico y la persona que no es por agradar a los demás Mimi lo vea como un idiota e intente hacerlo entrar en razón, pero encontré varias cosas que no me cuadraban, como por ejemplo ¿Matt intentando ser lo que los demás quieren? ¡Imposible! Eso sería algo que no iría para nada con él y en segunda no me pude imaginar a Mimi, creyendo que Matt es un idiota por querer atención ya que seguramente ella buscaría la manera de justificarlo, por lo de sus padres y así. Pero al final creo que la idea que se me ocurrió después (ósea esta) no esta tan descabellada pero esta algo adaptada, no es totalmente fiel a la canción.

(Los personajes tienen un poco de OoC. Que en este caso fue necesario para la historia, espero lo comprendan)

Bueno ya sin más que comentarles, Comencemos.

* * *

-Letra C-

**"Cant Fight This Feeling"**

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Él! Justamente él tenía que caer bajo los encantos de alguien como ella, no podía creerlo ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¡Rayos! No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado se encontraba inmensamente feliz ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Estaba con ella! ¡Ella había vuelto! No había nada de malo en eso, estar con ella no era lo que le preocupaba y frustraba, el problema era que no sabía qué era lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

El oji-azul miraba al cielo con algo de frustración, no lo podía entender ¿Cómo fue que paso todo? ¿Cómo se vino a sentir así? Y lo más exasperante era que ¡No sabía porque se sentía así!

- ¿Por qué?- decía reclamándole a la luna

Debía aceptar que desde niño había sentido mucho interés por esa pequeña castaña de ojos acaramelados y bucles de muñeca, había sentido esa necesidad imperiosa de protegerla sin llegar al grado de consentirla y malcriarla, pero siempre lo había atribuido a que la castaña tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de su hermano, creía que era eso lo que lo inspiraba a protegerla.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a repetir algo cansado

No entendía como una niña como Mimi Tachikawa, si esa niña caprichosa, malcriada, berrinchuda, infantil, había logrado confundirlo de esa manera, con esas sonrisas y esos efusivos abrazos ¿Por qué hacía que se sintiera tan bien? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Incluso ahora, después de casi 7 años de conocerla fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba provocando en él, ese coraje que experimentaba al verla con otros hombres, esa felicidad tan gloriosa que sentía cuando ella estaba solamente con el…

Acaso el estaba ¿Enamorado? ¡No! Yamato Ishida no sé enamora, él no se enamora, no desde que la mujer a la que quiso prefirió a su mejor amigo. No, no se equivoquen, Yamato estaba feliz por ellos, serian felices, pero no podía evitar sentir que de alguna manera lo habían traicionado, desde ese entonces se prometió a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño y ambivalente cuando la castaña se encontraba cerca?

No sabía lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba seguro de que sentía algo ¡Y vaya manera en la que se dio cuenta! Una pequeña punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho, no era normal sentirse así, no para él.

* * *

- ¿Están listos?- gritaba un rubio de ojos azules y una brillante sonrisa

- ¡Sí!- gritaron varias voces al unisonó.

Ese día llegaba su amiga de antaño, Mimi Tachikawa de su vida en el extranjero, regresaba para quedarse de nuevo en Japón y terminar sus estudios allá. De alguna manera, que para el joven era totalmente desconocida, la castaña logró convencer a sus padres de que ahora era lo suficientemente madura como para vivir sola en su lugar de origen y ellos por algún motivo extraño que para ser más sinceros, a la humilde opinión del rubio, los padres de Mimi se habían vuelto locos, le habían concedido la razón.

No podía negar que al igual que todos sus amigos, extrañaba a la castaña, a esa niña siempre tan sincera, tan alegre, tan risueña, tan inocente… si, la extrañaba ¿para qué mentirse a sí mismo? ¡Claro que quería verla pese a lo que muchos pensaran! Después de todo, lo que paso hace 5 años cuando ella fue por primera vez de visita desde su partida a estados unidos había quedado en el olvido ¿no?

- ¿No estás emocionado Yamato?- Dijo Sora

- ¿Emocionado?- dijo él algo extrañado por el comentario- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

La pelirroja lo miraba confundida, Yamato siempre había sido alguien cerrado y bastante pedante, pero al menos por esa ocasión se podría permitir mostrar alguna emoción. Sonrió de medio lado desconcertando un poco al rubio. ¿Qué podría hacerle? Así era Yamato

- ¡Aquí viene!- grito Miyako alertando a todos

A lo lejos pudo divisar a una mujer, delgada, vestida con un vestido blanco hasta medio muslo, con cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de su espalda, esa era su amiga de antaño Mimi Tachikawa, aquella niña que rechazo cuando le confesó que lo amaba hace 5 años. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que le hacía pensar que podría morir de un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento. Se llevo una mano al pecho con la intención de callar a su corazón que parecía latir con más fuerza y rapidez a medida que la castaña se acercaba.

- ¡Mimi!- grito Miyako soltado a su novio Ken y corriendo a abrazar a la castaña

- ¡Yolei!- Grito Mimi mientras correspondía el abrazo, dejando caer todas sus maletas al suelo

- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- Yo también te extrañe- dijo para levantar la mirada y ver a todos sus compañeros- Los extrañe a todos

La castaña estaba feliz, estaban ahí todos sus amigos, los reviso meticulosamente a cada uno, Taichi parecía más alto, incluso se veía más guapo, aunque no había dejado de usar esos gogles que tanto lo caracterizaban y al parecer su cabello seguía siendo el mismo fiasco de siempre. Sonrió de medio lado… Sora, aquella que era novia de Yamato cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora ella estaba colgada del brazo de Taichi y se veían felices juntos. A su lado se encontraban Hikari y Takeru, no pudo evitar sonreírles al ver como Takeru tenía abrazada a Hikari por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza y tomándola de las manos, desde niños ese par era inseparable, para ella y estaba segura de que para muchos de sus amigos, el noviazgo de los dos pequeños del grupo era inevitable. Izzy y el superior Jou, ambos trabajando intentando encontrar una cura para una enfermedad misteriosa que venía atacando a todos en estos días. Ken, el novio de la niña, ahora mujer que ahora tenía abrazándola y por ultimo… atrás ahí en las sombras estaba él, aquel muchacho al que le había entregado su corazón tantos años atrás y que trataba de olvidar

- Yamato…- susurró tan bajito que ni Miyako fue capaz de escucharla

El rubio solamente miraba a la castaña, quien lo veía fijamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esa mirada tan soñadora que le dirigía la castaña, sin duda alguna ella siempre había sido hermosa, muy hermosa. Su corazón dio un vuelco al notar como ella le sonreía con la alegría que siempre emanaba.

-¡Mimi!- dijo una voz que nadie reconocía- ¡Me dejaste atrás!

- ¡Discúlpame, Michael!- dijo algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de tan terrible error- es que me emocione demasiado cuando llegue

- No te preocupes- dijo aquel muchacho

Ninguno de sus amigos parecía conocer a aquel rubio que estaba arrodillado junto a Mimi ayudándola a levantarse, Mimi lo veía con mucha familiaridad, he incluso parecían amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yamato no pudo evitar sentir como una punzada de rabia y algo de tristeza se le colaban lentamente hacia el corazón al percatarse de cómo el muchacho abrazaba a Mimi cuando se levantaba ¿Quién carajos era ese?

- Muchachos- los llamo la castaña- Déjenme presentarles a mi mejor amigo Michael Jhonsson

Todos saludaron al aludido con una sonrisa, en verdad debían admitir que era alguien bastante guapo, con una sonrisa angelical decían las muchachas, alguien que no temía demostrar el gran cariño que sentía por su amiga Mimi.

* * *

¡Demonios! ¿Para qué seguirlo negando? Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que la castaña regreso de USA y él seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera, estaba extremadamente feliz cuando por "azares del destino" claramente con un poquito de ayuda de sus contactos que sabían dónde se encontraba la castaña, ellos terminaban encontrándose en un centro comercial, en un parque o en la cafetería, solamente ellos solos, haciéndose compañía todo el día, a veces hablando, a veces solamente compartiendo los silencios, pero no importaba, el hecho de estar en su compañía y de estar con ella lo hacían sentir muy contento, con una paz que hace tiempo creyó no volver a experimentar, sin embargo no podía olvidar como era consumido por una rabia y una tristeza indescriptibles cuando en ocasiones la encontraba y ella estaba con ese rubio llamado Michael, o bien, después de haber secuestrado a la castaña toda la tarde al llevarla a casa, la recibía aquel tipejo rubio que se hacía llamar Michael. ¡Sí! Aunque ustedes no lo crean, Mimi Tachikawa compartía apartamento con aquel estúpido, y aun que confiaba en ella cuando decía que entre Michael y ella no existía más que amistad, no podía evitar querer partirle la cara al tipo cada que la recibía en la noche.

Todos sus amigos al parecer se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos que hace algunos meses, 8 para ser exactos, ni él sabía que tenía para con la castaña y lo peor era que estaba asustado, tan asustado de poder dejar aflorar este sentimiento, dese que lo descubrió había intentado ocultarlo y decirse que no era verdad, que solamente estaba contento por tener a su amiga de vuelta y ya, pero después ese sentimiento de rabia y perdida cuando la veía con

- "Michael"- Dijo el rubio sin querer en voz alta mofando a una voz femenina mientras caminaba

Ese era el sentimiento que hacía que toda esa teoría se fuese por la borda, ese sentimiento cada que se despedían o se separaban…

* * *

- ¡Rayos!- grito espantando a los amigos que lo acompañaban y de paso a todos los que estaban en la cafetería en la que se encontraban

- Cálmate Yamato- decía su hermano pequeño- ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Es que ¡No soporto a ese imbécil!- dijo exasperado

Hablar con sus amigos siempre lo había aliviado, solo acudía a ellos cuando en verdad no conocía el método para enfrentar, y aunque muchas veces ni siquiera les compartía sus penas, pasar un rato con ellos siempre le lograba despejar la mente, pero esta vez no había sido el caso, esta vez sí necesitaba expresar aunque sea con pocas palabras e indirectas como era que se sentía con respecto a la "situación Rosa" y la "situación Tarado" como él mismo las había nombrado.

- Lo sabemos Yamato- dijo Taichi- pero necesitas calmarte- mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda y pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yamato - ¡Explotar de celos no es la solución!

- ¿Celos?- dijo Yamato mientras se soltaba del agarre del castaño- ¡Nadie ha dicho nada sobre celos!

- Sí, sí – dijo el castaño- Como digas

Yamato estaba pensativo ¿Él? ¿Celoso? ¡No era posible! Yamato Ishida no celaba a nadie, jamás celo a Sora cuando tuvieron una relación formal de casi un año ¿Por qué celar a una amiga? ¡No tenía sentido!

-¡Chicos!- grito una mujer de cabellos morados

Miyako se sentó rápidamente con ellos, estaba algo agitada y con los cabellos algo alborotados, detrás de ella estaban Hikari y Mimi, que habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas intentando alcanzar a su hiperactiva amiga, claramente sin éxito

- ¡A que no adivinan que acaba de pasar!

- ¿Qué pasa Yolei?- Inquirió Koushiro

Lo que sucedió después se vio en cámara lenta, Mimi atravesó toda la mesa en un intento vano de alcanzar la boca de Yolei para cerrarla de una buena vez, la aludida, entendiendo cuales eran las intenciones de la castaña, se movió de lugar tan rápidamente que la castaña acabó cayendo de cara al suelo ante la mirada de varios comensales y de sus amigos.

- ¡Michael se le propuso a Mimi!

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante varios segundos, todos por su parte intentando asimilar lo que había soltado Miyako, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Michael se le había propuesto a Mimi? ¡Ellos ni si quiera eran novios! ¿Cómo carajos se había propuesto?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos al unísono

Yamato por su parte no acababa de entender la idea ¿Su Mimi prometida con ese rubio mal pintando? ¡No podía ser cierto! Pero la mirada baja y el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a ellos no lograban desmentirlo.

El mundo se esfumo en unos cuantos segundos ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué debía hacer para que su Mimi no se fuera de su lado? ¿¡Que podía hacer?!

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, esperando que un maldito valet parking le diera su auto como idiota, esperando impedir una boda que al parecer ninguno de los participantes quería que se llevara a cabo, ¡Dios! Solo esperaba tener la fortaleza suficiente para poder expresarle todo lo que sentía a esa castaña que le había robado el corazón

Si, hasta unas semanas antes del día de la boda de la castaña fue que se dio cuenta a ciencia cierta de los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón para con la castaña. Se maldijo a si mismo varias veces, todas esas veces que había intentado transmitirle sus sentimientos de manera deplorable y fallida, se odiaba a sí mismo por no serle fácil expresarse, por ponerse nervioso cada que se le daba la oportunidad para hablar de ello y de cómo acababa siendo un completo idiota mientras la felicitaba por la boda, una boda que ella no quería, pero tenía que hacer.

- ¡Vamos! - gritaba a los conductores estacionados sin motivo alguno- ¡Avanza!

* * *

- Mimi- decía Yamato algo nervioso- yo quería decirte que

La castaña no podía evitar sentir como latía su corazón a flor de piel, aunque quisiera disimularlo, simplemente no podía, jamás logro olvidar a ese rubio que le había robado por primera vez el corazón, no le importaba aquel rechazo de hace años, ella aun seguía amándolo como si se tratara de una adolescente.

Yamato por su parte no podía respirar adecuadamente, su pecho se oprimía y su estomago al parecer se encontraba de fiesta, no podía evitar sentir como una leve capa de sudor comenzaba a querer emanar de su frente, se regaño mentalmente ¿Desde cuándo Yamato Ishida se ponía así de nervioso?

- Desde que realmente te importa una respuesta- dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza

Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que decirle que la quería, que no se casara, era ahora o nunca. Respiro profundamente, intentando obtener todo el aire del mundo para lograr articular las palabras necesarias para persuadir a la castaña de casarse

- Yo…. Te deseo un feliz matrimonio

Los ojos esperanzados de la castaña desaparecieron rápidamente ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Un… feliz matrimonio? Sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, por un momento creyó estúpidamente que Yamato le diría que la quería, que no se casara con Michael, pero solo la llamó para decirle que le deseaba un feliz matrimonio, se regaño mentalmente por no poder contener unas cuantas lágrimas.

Yamato por su parte no daba crédito a lo que había dicho ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¡Él estaba ahí para decirle cuanto la amaba, no para darle su bendición ¿¡Que demonios había hecho!? Se le destrozo el corazón al notar como la castaña le sonreía con tristeza y con algunas lagrimitas que luchaba por quitarse de su hermoso rostro.

-No- dijo algo nervioso al no saber con exactitud cómo actuar al ver a una mujer llorar, quería abrazarla y así lo hiso -No llores Mimi

Al sentir la castaña los brazos del rubio rodeándola, lloró como una niña, se sentía a salvo y segura dentro de esos brazos, en ellos podía descargar toda su pena.

- Yo- dijo sollozando- Yo no quiero casarme Matt ¡No quiero!

El rubio se puso muy tenso al escuchar esa confesión, un mar de sentimientos se colaron por su cuerpo, estaba muy contento, muy contento de saber que la mujer de la que recién se sabía enamorado no quería casarse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido ¿Por qué iba a casarse si no quería hacerlo?

- Mis… mis padres quieren que me case con Michael- dijo la castaña- Dicen que necesito casarme antes de que ellos se mueran ¡Tienen la estúpida idea de que morirán pronto! – Decía aferrándose más al rubio- ¿Sabes lo tonto que es eso? ¡Ellos no morirán pronto! Ellos... ellos realmente no quieren que me case con Michael, pero tienen miedo a dejarme sola, quieren estar seguros de que alguien cuidará de mí y le pidieron de favor a los padres de Michael que arreglaran todo ¡Él tampoco quiere casarse Matt! ¡Él está enamorado de Catherine!

El rubio estaba estático, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, su corazón le gritaba que le confesara a la castaña todos sus sentimientos, que hablara con sus padres para hacerlos entrar en razón, para decirles que ella no estará sola, que no es necesario que se case en este momento, que él cuidaría de ella el resto de su vida, pero el estúpido de su cerebro se encontraba trabado, no lograba mandar ordenes al resto de su cuerpo, simplemente estaba ahí abrazando a la castaña fuertemente, bien, si su lengua no quería decir nada, su cuerpo lo haría por él, mediante ese abrazo le transmitiría la seguridad que necesitaba. Ella no se casaría con alguien que no amaba.

* * *

Tenía que llegar rápido, tenía que correr, ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE CASARSE LA UNICA MUJER QUE LO VOLVIA LOCO! ¡Y EL AHÍ ATORADO EN UN ESTUPIDO EMBOTELLAMIENTO! Miró la hora, faltaban solamente 15 minutos para que la boda se diera por terminado y el ya tenía más de media hora atorado en el trafico

- ¡Rayos!- bufó desesperado- ¡Muévanse!

La iglesia quedaba algo retirado aun, pero si no se daba prisa no llegaría y a cómo veía las cosas no podría salir de ese maldito embotellamiento en horas, dejo su auto a mitad de la calle ante la mirada atónita de varios conductores y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo a la iglesia e impedir que el amor de su vida se casara con la persona equivocada, y por persona equivocada se refería a cualquiera que no tuviese por nombre "Yamato Ishida"

Mientras llevaba a cabo su alocada carrera no pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos que había compartido con la castaña desde su llegada a Japón, recordaba a la perfección aquel día en el que compartieron un helado de chocolate debido a que la castaña le dio por regalarle su helado a un pequeño que había tirado el suyo, lograba rememorar el día en el que fueron sus amigos a la playa y ellos dos habían errado el camino de regreso en la noche, los juegos de cartas, las canciones compartidas, las composiciones en las que ella fue su fuente de inspiración.

Llego a las puertas de la iglesia, justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras mágicas del sacerdote… él iba a impedir todo aquello

-¡NO!- Grito entrando a la iglesia de golpe ante la mirada atónita de todos los invitados

* * *

Mimi se encontraba caminando hacia el altar, con un nudo en el estomago, no era de esos nudos que sientes por las ansias de culminar un momento esperado, eran de esa clase de nudo que se forma cuando desearías no estar en una situación como esa. Caminaba lentamente, queriendo retrasar ese momento lo más que pudiera. Veía al rubio frente a ella, la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con los ojos más tristes que pudiese haber visto en sus ojos, por un momento se sintió la persona más egoísta del planeta, Michael también estaba sufriendo igual que ella y ella no hacía más que concentrarse en su dolor.

La castaña se arrodillo junto con su prometido en el altar, escuchando lentamente toda la ceremonia que haría la nula relación que habían tenido como pareja algo oficial e irrevocable, ambos se miraban de reojo, notando el nerviosismo y el terror en sus miradas, no era que el hecho de casarse con alguien como Michael fuera malo, estaba segura de que la persona que consiguiera casarse con alguien como él sería una mujer muy afortunada, pero ella no era esa mujer, ella tenía su corazón con dueño desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Si existe una razón para que esta pareja no se una en santo matrimonio- recitaba el sacerdote- que hable a hora o que calle para siempre.

El momento había llegado, dentro de unos minutos seria la Señora de Michael Jhonsson y nada ni nadie estaba ahí para impedirlo, el nudo que tenía en su estomago se hizo más y más fuerte, subiendo hasta la garganta, provocándole unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

- ¡NO!- grito una voz conocida para todos los presentes

La castaña giro la cabeza sorprendida, viendo lentamente como Yamato se adentraba a la iglesia con paso decidido directamente hacia ellos. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su Columna vertebral ¡Había ido a impedir la boda!

Los ojos del rubio brillaban, brillaban con tanta decisión que era difícil ignorarlo, todos los presentes estaban anonadados, habían ido con la intención de presenciar una boda de ensueño, no la telenovela del momento.

- Ella no puede casarse- dijo firme

Los padres de la joven se pusieron de pie, bastante molestos por el alboroto el día más importante en la vida de su hija, no estaban dispuestos a permitir tal atrocidad de parte de alguien que no conocían.

- ¿Por qué dices eso hijo?- decía el sacerdote, impidiendo que los padres de la castaña lo sacaran a patadas de la iglesia

- Porque… yo…- dijo nervioso, otra vez sentía como se congelaban sus cuerdas vocales negándose a soltar palabra, trago duro, esta vez no lo traicionaría su cuerpo y sus novios, esta vez estaba decidido a hablar- la quiero- termino diciendo casi en un susurró

- ¿perdón?- dijo el sacerdote que debido a su edad no lograba entender las palabras del rubio

- Yo….- dijo el rubio ocultando la cara con su flequillo y apretando los puños- Yo… la quiero- volvió a susurrar- Yo… ¡Yo estoy enamorado de Mimi!- se animo a gritar

Todos los presentes, exceptuando a sus amigos, lo miraban con asombro ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había confesado estar enamorado de la novia el mismo día de su boda? Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, en definitiva era mejor que la novela de las 5.

La castaña no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su príncipe azul había dicho que la queria, que estaba enamorado de ella. Su corazón antes muerto ahora había vuelto a la vida latiendo como un caballo a pleno galope, estaba tan contenta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro y sin importarle la mirada de los presentes e incluso de sus padres ella se deshizo del lazo que enredaba sus hombros con los de Michael y corrió a los brazos de aquel rubio que le había robado su corazón en su infancia.

El rubio espero a que la castaña cayera entre sus brazos y la abrazo, feliz de tenerla ahí junto a él, estaba dispuesto a darle todo el amor del mundo, a no dejarla ir.

- Mimi yo…

La castaña alzó el rostro y lo calló con un beso, no le importo estar vestida de novia y a punto de casarse con otro, ella estaba feliz, feliz de estar ahí con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Ahora era él el nervioso, estaba ahí de pie, esperando pacientemente a que su hermosa princesa atravesara esa puerta. Su corazón latía amenazando su vida, sus oídos zumbaban por los nervios y sus manos sudaban tanto que de tener baldes ya habría llenado unos 5.

La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente en sus oídos, dando la llegada de dos figuras, una de ellas un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y mirada dulce, bien vestido y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, ese hombre caminaba elegantemente conduciendo a una mujer por el camino lleno de pétalos de flores. A su lado se encontraba una mujer menuda, vestida completamente de blanco, caminando a paso firme directamente hacia él.

Yamato quien antes creía estar al borde de un paro cardiaco comprendió que jamás había estado con el corazón tan desbocado como en esos momentos, la miraba, estaba hermosa, su cabello perfectamente recogido en un elegante peinado, dejando algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara, enmarcando su perfecto rostro, su vestido era simplemente hermoso, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento y si él fuese capaz de describir y conocer como se llamaban todos esas cosas que las mujeres tenían para nombrar a distintos tipos de cortes y telas lo hubiese hecho.

La castaña llego justo a su lado, tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a ponerse de rodillas ante el altar, ahí estaban, los dos, cumpliendo su sueño.

-Muy bien- dijo el sacerdote indicando con la mirada que acercaran las sortijas- Yamato, es hora de decir tus votos

El rubio tomo la sortija entre sus manos, estaba feliz, era el momento más feliz de toda su vida. Miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente, esos ojos siempre cargados de una alegría contagiosa, esa sonrisa que te incitaba a querer saborear mas la vida, ese aroma que la hacía desearla cada minuto del día, esa personalidad que la hacia la persona más irresistible del planeta… simplemente perfecta. Yamato tomo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y dando un fuerte suspiro comenzó a decir todo aquello que durante tantos años le había costado encontrar la manera de expresar

- Yo, Yamato Ishida- dijo solemne- Te prometo a ti, Mimi Tachikawa cuidarte y protegerte de todos los males, a mi lado no pasaras por deficiencias, te seré fiel hasta mi muerte y siempre pondré tus necesidades por delante de las mías, no puedo prometerte que no habrá peleas ni malos entendidos, conoces mi carácter- dijo algo molesto por ser tan testarudo y orgulloso- pero quiero decirte que pese a todo eso te amo, en ti encontré la luz en mi obscuridad, gracias a ti encontré el camino cuando yo me sentía muy perdido, desde que te conocí, mi vida de alguna manera comenzó a cobrar vida nuevamente, gracias a ti ahora conozco sentimientos que creí que jamás iba a experimentar, ahora soy más feliz que cualquier persona en la tierra y todo por tener a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa que existe en el planeta- termino de decir mientras deslizaba la sortija en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda

Todos estaban sumamente conmovidos por tan grata explicación del rubio, nunca habían escuchado hablar a aquel joven de la manera en la que lo había hecho en la iglesia, en definitiva, Mimi Tachikawa había sacado el lado más cursi que jamás hubiesen pensado que tendría Yamato.

El sacerdote sonrió con aprobación al escuchar tan hermosos votos- Ahora señorita Tachikawa- es su turno

La aludida sonrió, sin duda alguna estaba contenta, sus ojos brillaban como jamás habían brillado- Yo, Mimi Tachikawa, te prometo a ti Yamato Ishida, serte fiel, siempre ver por tu felicidad, estar contigo en lo prospero y en lo adverso, tampoco voy a prometerte que no te haré rabiar algunas ocasiones, igual que yo, tú conoces mi carácter, pero si puedo decirte que antes de conocerte no sabía lo que era el amor, no había conocido la adrenalina que representa tenerte cerca, pero ahora te tengo aquí, para mí y jamás, jamás voy a dejarte ir- dijo mientras colocaba la sortija en su dedo correspondiente- te amo

- Yamato Ishida- decía el Sacerdote-¿Aceptas como esposa a Mimi Tachikawa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Acepto

- Y tú Mimi Tachikawa ¿aceptas a Yamato Ishida como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, hasta que la muerte lo separe?

- Acepto

Ambos se miraban con amor, más amor del que pudieron sentir nunca. Yamato Ishida ahora no recordaba porque había querido olvidar y no había querido aceptar los sentimientos que tenia por su ahora esposa, a su lado había encontrado la dicha y el amor… ellos estaban conectados, ellos estaban estimados a estar juntos y nada ni nadie podría romper esa conexión.

* * *

**Ok ok, vale admito esta vez me pase de cursi, enserio que si ¡Waaa! Me declaro culpable, soy una niña de casi 20 años fanática del romance y de los cuentos de hadas, ¡Me encantan los finales así! Y debo mencionar que al final también me inspire en otra canción, llamada "Connected", pero bueno si nos ponemos a analizar las dos canciones que me inspiraron para escribir esto se pueden dar cuenta de que enserio son muy cursis. En fin ¡Les prometo que intentaré no ser tan cursi en los próximos! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! No haré que se cansen con siempre lo mismo.**

**Para la otro capítulo escogí una canción de Glee, es un Mash-up, la canción es "Dont stand so closet o me/Young girl" decidí hacer a una Mimi algo más aventada y a un Yamato algo más mayor y frustrado por no poder sacarse a una linda alumnita suya de la cabeza, porque cada que lo intenta ¡Ella le sale con una sorpresa! ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les agrada la idea? **

**Sin más les comento, me encantaría conocer a mis lectores mediante otro medio que no sea fanfiction (mail o fb) así que si alguno quiere o esta interesado en conocerme me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber para ponernos en contacto**


	4. D:Don t Stand So Close To MeYoung Girl

**NA: **Volví a ver Digimon y en verdad cada que lo veo descubro que en realidad estoy muy muy pero muy enamorada de Matt , ¡Es un amor de persona! Vi que realmente lo tenemos catalogado como alguien que se muestra frio y serio, pero poniendo un poco más de atención en el anime… no estan serio y reservado, en realidad es por la inseguridad que siente, cuando la supera o cuando es inexistente, demuestra realmente todo el amor y la preocupación que tiene por los demás, cosa que me demuestra más que nunca ¡Él y Sora JAMAS, JAMAS podrían hacer una buena pareja! ¡Son demasiado parecidos!

Bien ya, volvamos al fic… en realidad me di cuenta de que la historia que estaba creando era bastante larga, tanto así que podría ser un fic de varios capítulos por sí mismo, por lo cual decidí hacer un resumen donde se trate únicamente de la canción. Espero no les moleste los cambios que se realizaron en este capítulo y en verdad puedan disculpar mi demora.

**HikariCaelum:** Yo también soy una romántica empedernida, pero soy romántica cursi o depresiva, son las cosas que mejor se me dan. Me alegro mucho que te agradara

**Mae Tachikawa:** Pues no se me había ocurrido compararlo, pero al parecer si son bastante parecidos. Acá en mi país las novelas las dan desde las 10 am hasta como las 9 pm, y si, casi siempre terminan en bodas, aunque aquí no las impiden, de hecho se realizan bastante bien y cuando se impide una boda es cuando secuestran a la novia. Me da gusto que te diera gracia, porque en realidad yo para escribir eso soy un asco.

**Mariana García:** Ya se, en verdad quería usar esa y hasta que había subido el capitulo, como dos días después se me ocurrió como podría haber usado esa canción xD

**Al Shinomori:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que si leíste el 3 también te gustara y bueno, también espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

**Anxelin:** Gracias, quedo más corto de lo que esperaba, ojala les guste

**Takari95**: ¡Esta vez si es el capi! I swear, lamento haber dado falsa alarma. ¡Ojala te guste!

* * *

**Canción:** Don´t Stand So Close To Me/ Young Girl

**Artista:** Glee

* * *

_**Don´t Stand So Close To Me/ Young Girl**_

Un joven alto, rubio, de ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo, caminaba algo desesperado de un lado a otro en un salón de clases ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni él podía creerlo, desde niño había sido asediado por muchas mujeres, con algunas se divertía un rato y con otras simplemente no les daba esperanzas. Usualmente las afortunadas solían tener su edad, 24 años, si acaso unos 3 años menos o más, pero jamás superaban ese rango.

Desde que se graduó con honores de la universidad de música había comenzado a impartir clases en distintos colegios, no era que aguantara a los mocosos a los que tenía que dar clases, pero se encontraba haciéndole un favor a su madre, que era directora de una preparatoria, sin mencionar que era una buena oportunidad para ver a su hermano Takeru y convivir con Taichi, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria.

No podía negar que cuando comenzó su trabajo como maestro muchas jovencitas se empecinaban en conquistarlo, pero él siempre les había dejado muy claro y a veces de forma muy cruel, que él jamás se interesaría por niñas tan pequeñas… pero esa niña… ella

- ¡Rayos!- masculló

Evoco a su mente a esa niña que lo haría flaquear, ella apareció en su vida hace casi 1 año, esa niña con cabellos ondulados hasta la espalda, con ojos tan dulces que parecían ojos de un bebé, llenos de pureza e inocencia, esa carita similar a esas muñecas de porcelana, blanca y limpia, su sonrisa, siempre llena de alegría ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él?

Lo había intentado todo ¡Todo! La cambio de clases, se la asigno a otros maestros, incluso llego a decirle que como ella era la cantante estrella del instituto no era necesario que se presentara a sus clases, sin embargo esa niña siempre asistía a sus clases ya que otros maestros se reusaban a tomarla dado a que ella era realmente buena en lo que hacía y solamente el mejor maestro era capaz de enseñarle cosas que ella no conociera ¡Ella siempre estaba ahí! ¡Siempre se la encontraba! ¡Siempre encontraba una manera de estar a su lado! No estaba seguro si era casualidad o si el destino era realmente cruel con él, pero verla todos los días era realmente un martirio, ya había flaqueado una vez al aceptar convivir con ella fuera de clases mientras ensayaban las canciones que él solía componer para ella, amaba convivir y estar con ella, quería observara el mayor tiempo posible y eso estaba a punto de volverlo loco ¡Tenia que alejarla de él, si no, no sabría cómo controlar sus actos!

- ¿Maestro Yamato?- se escucho una voz a su espalda

El oji- azul o pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar esa dulce voz, otra vez era esa niña, esa niña que había conseguido quitarle el sueño, esa niña que era su alumna más pequeña en las clases, la niña que no se rendía

- Tachikawa- dijo muy serio

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada ya que aquel rubio del que estaba perdidamente enamorada parecía no hacerle caso ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡No podía entenderlo! Hace unas cuantas semanas todo iba muy bien entre ellos ¿Qué había sucedido? Si bien, el Maestro Ishida jamás le había dado a entender que estaba interesado en ella, pero nunca se portaba así de frio, generalmente con ella siempre fue atento, tierno y amable, incluso en las noches cuando algo la contrariaba sabia que siempre podía contar con él, pero ahora… ya no contestaba sus llamadas, la miraba con desprecio.

- Esto…. Quería saber si podía hablar con usted- dijo lentamente

- ¿De qué quiere hablar señorita Tachikawa?- dijo dándole la espalda mientras ordenaba algunos papeles

- Quería pedirle disculpas- dijo algo tímida

Yamato al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente sorprendido ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué? Él no sabía que la castaña hubiese hecho algo para pedirle disculpas, en cambio siempre fue una estudiante ejemplar, ordenada, comprensiva, dedicada, tierna, amable, dulce, a veces con aires de diva, pero siempre lograba hacerla aterrizar en la realidad y aun que le costaba admitir que se equivocaba, siempre hacia lo correcto, siempre era ella misma.

- ¿Disculpas?- dijo algo incrédulo mientras la miraba- ¿Por qué?

Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver el semblante sorprendido de su maestro, casi nunca se podía apreciar algo como eso, el maestro Yamato Ishida siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien serio, alguien a quien no se le podía sorprender fácilmente, y ahí estaba ella, mirando el semblante de sorpresa de su príncipe azul

- Es que- dijo algo nerviosa- no sé que le hice, pero estoy segura que debió de ser algo muy malo como para que me comenzara a tratar así- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- ¡Le pido que me perdone!

Yamato realmente se encontraba desorientado ¿le estaba pidiendo disculpas por su cambio de actitud para con ella? ¡No podía creerlo! Su corazón se encogió un poco y la miró con más detenimiento. En verdad era una mujer hermosa, tenía todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear, era una mujer talentosa, tenía una voz maravillosa, antes de descubrir lo que comenzaba a sentir por la castaña siempre se encontraban por las tardes en el salón de música para que ella cantara las canciones que él componía especialmente para ella; físicamente también era el sueño de todo ente masculino, delgada, de cabellos ondulados, castaños hasta la espalda, una piel suave, nívea, unos ojos grandes y expresivos color caramelo, unos rasgos finos, una sonrisa que era capaz de alegrarle el corazón a cualquiera y unos labios… Dios, mataría por besar esos labios.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a acercarse lentamente a la castaña, quedando justo al frente de ella, ensimismado viendo los rasgos que caracterizaban a la castaña. Recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos desde que ella había ingresado en la escuela, lo mucho que le había agradado que ella lo buscara para pedirle asesorías tanto musicales como para convertirse en su confidente… recordó como sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando de esa niña. Se golpeo mentalmente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! O si no haría algo de lo que tal vez le haría perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La castaña por su parte estaba algo nerviosa, su querido maestro había comenzado a acercarse a ella, con una mirada que ella muy pocas veces había visto en él, esa mirada que pasaba fugazmente en sus ojos para dar cabida a una más seria tan rápido, que parecía que la mirada anterior había sido una alucinación. El corazón le comenzó a latir extremadamente fuerte cuando él la tomo del brazo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. ¿Podría ser que todo lo que había soñado estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad? Cerró los ojos, esperando el rose de sus labios

Esos labios realmente lo estaban invitando a cometer una atrocidad, pero realmente eran labios que se veían tan apetitosos, y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y algo sonrojada, esperando a que sus labios invadieran los suyos, solo era cuestión de unos cuantos centímetros y ¡¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer!? Sin desearlo realmente se separo bruscamente de ella ¡No podía besarla! ¡Ella era su alumna! ¡Su alumna 8 años menor! Tenía que hacer algo rápido, tenía que alejarla de él nuevamente, no sería capaz de detenerse en algún momento similar a ese.

L a castaña lo miraba sorprendida y decepcionada, en verdad no se esperaba que la separara de esa forma tan brusca, estaba algo triste por ello ¿acaso era tan fea? No… no era eso, seguramente el maestro solamente quería quitarle una basura y al ver su comportamiento decidió retirarse…. ¿Cómo fue tan ingenua para creer que se fijaría en ella, qué la besaría?

- Vete- susurró Yamato- No hay nada de qué hablar

- Discúlpeme- dijo la castaña – No quería incomodarlo

- No- dijo- no me incomodaste, no te preocupes

Mimi simplemente asintió y comenzó a hacer ademan de retirarse, Yamato no volvía a mirarla, en verdad se ha de haber incomodado mucho con el comportamiento tan irrespetuoso de la castaña, no debía de haber hecho eso ¿pensar que la besaría? ¡Qué ilusa! Solo esperaba que no cambiaran las cosas entre ellos, no más de lo que estaban. Sin quererlo recordó que Miyako y Hikari decían que cuando ellas hacían rabiar a sus novios negándoles un beso siempre se portaban algo molestos un tiempo, decían que un beso podía cambiar totalmente una relación, incluso aunque no hubiese una y era totalmente cierto, cuando su amigo Michael había intentado besarla ella simplemente lo rechazo de la manera más cortés que pudo y después de eso nada entre ellos volvió a ser igual ¿seria de la misma manera con el Maestro Ishida?

Yamato estaba controlándose con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se aferraba a su escritorio, deseando tener toda la fuerza necesaria para no ir tras ella y besarla como tanto lo había deseado desde hace un tiempo, tenía que cambiar para con ella aunque a ninguno de los dos le agradara la idea, tenía que hacerlo si quería poder salir bien parado de todo ello. Había esperado un tiempo a que sonara la puerta, siendo esa una señal de que la castaña había abandonado la habitación, pero aun no se escuchaba nada, suspiro profundamente, seguro la castaña se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta, giro y se encontró con la castaña mirándolo de manera intensa, sin desearlo su corazón comenzó a palpitar realmente fuerte ¿Por qué estaba latiendo de esa manera? Jamás había latido así antes, no era de esos latidos similares a los nervios de un concierto o cuando se encontraba en una situación dolorosa, eran similares a los que sentía cuando era una adolescente apunto de confesar su amor ¿pero porque latía así ahora? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

- Maestro Ishida- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba- Eso no cambiará nada ¿No es así?

El rubio parecía perdido ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué no cambiaría nada? ¡Claro que tenía que cambiar! Si no lo hacia esa niña podría sufrir mucho y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir, que el hubiese intentado besarla debería de haberla dejado con serias acusaciones en su contra y realmente era algo incorrecto ¡Claro que tenía que cambiar!

- El hecho de que yo quisiera besarle- dijo nuevamente la castaña- no va a hacer que algo cambie ¿verdad?- dijo ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos- prometo no volver a hacerlo, incluso a olvidarme del amor que siento por usted, pero por favor- dijo alzando el rostro con unas cuantas lagrimitas escociéndole los ojos- por favor no quiero que nada cambie

La castaña no pudo evitar que dos lagrimitas se resbalaran por sus mejillas, en realidad se encontraba muy asustada, no precisamente por lo que acababa de hacer, estaba feliz con pensar que casi se besa con la persona que había cautivado su corazón desde que lo vio caminando por el pasillo, lo que la asustaba era pensar que esa persona ya no quisiera tratarla por lo que acababa de acontecer, eso no sería algo que podría soportar.

Yamato se encontraba helado, ella había dicho que fue ella quien quería besarlo, que ella sentía amor por él ¡Esa niña estaba loca! ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por una persona que era mayor por la mitad de su edad? No era posible, una cosa es que el sienta algo por ella, según sabia era bastante normal que un joven se sintiera atraído por una mujer atractiva, pero solamente eso atracción, ya que debía de guardar distancias, pero que una niña como ella sintiera "amor" por alguien como él, por alguien de su edad… eso si que no era bien visto ni aquí ni en ninguna sociedad del mundo. La miró, ahí frente a él intentando hacerse la fuerte, su corazón se contrajo de dolor durante un segundo, quería abrazarla y darle calor, decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, que nada cambiaría entre ellos, quería confesarle lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, pero eso no estaba bien, eso era demasiado… lo mejor era que se marchara.

- Mimi- dijo usando un tono algo dulce debido a sus sentimientos por la castaña- es algo tarde, debes irte

Mimi lo miró con duda en los ojos, ¿a caso el no la había perdonado? ¿Acaso había sido tan malo lo que hiso? No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su corazón, se sentía tan tonta por no poder controlarse.

El rubio logró ver la duda en los ojos de la castaña, estaba realmente consternada por ello. La ternura lo embargo, en realidad esa niña se había ganado su corazón a pulso y aunque no pudiesen estar juntos debido a sus edades y a su relación maestro alumna la protegería

- No te preocupes- dijo mientras la ayudaba aponerse de pie- no cambiará nada ¿Esta bien?

La castaña se limito a asentir lentamente

- Vamos- dijo- es tarde, es mejor que te marches

Dicho esto la castaña se marcho algo triste, cosa que ignoraba totalmente el rubio, estaba de esa manera porque sabía que aquello que él le había dicho era una vil mentira, estaba completamente segura de que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, ahora él ya no podría portarse de la manera en la que solía hacerlo, ¿por qué? Porque ella había cometido la estupidez de decirle que lo amaba antes de tiempo.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea poner distancia- dijo mientras se alejaba de la escuela- Si… deberé poner distancia

Mimi llego a su casa antes de lo pensado, ahí la estaban esperando Hikari y Miyako, listas y dispuestas para escucharla, nunca había podido explicar el vínculo que las unía, pero realmente era especial, siempre que alguna de ellas se encontraba mal, de alguna manera las otras dos lo sabían. Se acerco a ellas y comenzó a llorar, Hikari y Miyako no entendían bien lo que le sucedía a su amiga.

Las chicas escucharon con atención todo lo que Mimi les contaba, desde el extraño comportamiento que tenía el maestro Ishida para con ella, hasta su repentina confesión de amor para con él. Ellas solamente la miraban entre sorprendidas y algo entristecidas, sabían que su amiga tenía razón, si no quería que le doliera más la distancia que pondría el Señor Ishida, lo mejor era que ella no se hiciera ilusiones y comenzara a poner su distancia de igual manera, así dolería, pero no tanto como soportar solamente su lejanía.

- Esta bien Mimi- dijo Hikari- es lo mejor que puedes hacer

- Si- la secundo Miyako- Nosotras te ayudaremos, no estarás sola

La castaña las miro y las abrazo nuevamente, siempre solía contar con sus padres cuando algo malo le sucedía, pero había algunas ocasiones que sin duda alguna, su mejor remedio eran sus amigas.

- Gracias

* * *

Después de su encuentro los días pasaron lentamente para Yamato, si bien se había propuesto marcar distancia entre él y la castaña, ahora no sabía bien que era lo que sucedía, la extrañaba, sin duda alguna la extrañaba más de lo que imagino; añoraba su aroma a manzanilla, sus espesas pestañas, el brillo de sus ojos, su mirada inocente, su carita de muñeca, su voz, su risa, sus palabras dirigidas hacia él.

En verdad se encontraba desesperado, pero no podía flaquear, aunque ella se arreglara de esa manera tan diferente a lo usual, si, últimamente había cambiado sus pantalones y sus sombreros de Cowboy por bonitos vestidos, por cosas con las que realmente se veía diferente. No podía soportar la idea de dejarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, ahora lo comprendía estaba enamorado de esa niña, de una mujer 8 años menor a él y no había marcha atrás pero no odia estar con ella y decirle cuanto la amaba y la deseaba... después de todo ella seguía siendo solamente una niña y esa era suficiente razón para no estar con ella, para callarse su amor para siempre.

Si tuviese unos cuantos años más de edad en definitiva saldría con ella, le haría regalos y ¿por qué no? seguramente le escribiría canciones, si fuese mayor seguramente estaría feliz de estar compartiendo su vida con ella... Si, Yamato Ishida estaba dispuesto a sentar cabeza. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro, se recostó sobre su cama y vio un mensaje de texto de hace varias semanas

_"Maestro Yamato. Ahora sabe que estoy enamorada de usted, desde que lo vi por primera vez me enamoró como no tiene una idea. Gracias por permitirme estar a su lado mientras pude. Le ruego me disculpe la insolencia que cometí al confesarle mis sentimientos y al mandarle este mensaje, pero quería decirle que en realidad no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, le quiero, le quiero mucho y espero que algún día pueda estar con alguien como usted"_

- Dios – Masculló - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan joven?

* * *

**Bien bien ¡Matenme! No los deje juntos, pero es que la canción realmente no los deja juntos xD, es posible que si lo desean pueda juntarlos dentro de los próximos capítulos, pero eso ya depende de ustedes y de sus reviews.**

**¡Ojala disfrutaran este capítulo! que en realidad me sorprendí de lo buena que soy resumiendo =)**


	5. E: Ese día especial

**NA:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya entraron a la escuela al igual que yo? ¡Espero que no! Llevo apenas una semana y les juro que siento que muero de sueño en algunas clases ¡Horrible! Ya casi no tengo tiempo de nada, es muy feo, ya ni dormir se puede, pero en fin ¿así es la universidad verdad?

**Camy:** No te preocupes, no eres mala lectora, es solo que el tiempo no alcanza es todo, ¡Yo también amo glee! :D y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me estas dejando reviews, enserio, como fuiste la primera lectora que tuve tus reviews significan muchísimo para mí. Oye por cierto ¿De dónde eres? Tus reviews siempre me llegan cerca de la am D:

**Observador del destino:** Gracias por decir que mi fic era bueno jejeje así como la comida de Mimi :D me halagas y si, te entiendo yo también he andado algo ocupada con la universidad y las tareas interminables que deja D:

**JANUHARY:** En la mayoría del fic estarán juntos, no te preocupes.

También si **Mae Tachikawa**, **Takari95** o **HikariCaelum** ven esto, quiero preguntarles ¿ de donde son ? sus reviews siempre me aparecen a las 4 am mas o menos si a caso hasta media noche... quiero saber si a esa hora leen el fic o si de plano viven muy lejos D:

Este capítulo es muy cortito y tiene un poco de alteración, pero en si no es mucha.

La canción que elegí la escogí porque estaba en mi auto, con los audífonos y salió esa canción y recordé mi infancia, sobre todo lo que es una cita a esa edad y bueno… lo demás fue inevitable, espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mí, ya que más que ser un amor tan profundo y cursi como los anteriores, este es un amor más inocente.

* * *

**Canción:** Ese día especial

**Artista**: Alegrijes y Rebujos (no se vayan a reír e.e)

* * *

**Ese Día Especial**

Los Digidestinados se encontraban en las afueras de una tienda de videos, ese lugar había sido su punto de encuentro y de despedida desde hacía ya 1 año y no precisamente porque les encantara ver películas, si no que ese punto era el que quedaba más cerca a todos. Ese día precisamente los niños acababan de regresar de hacer su viaje al digimundo, una de sus tantas visitas.

Los niños ya tenían que comenzar a retirarse pues el sol se estaba poniendo dando unos tintes anaranjados al cielo y el camino a sus casas, pese a ser relativamente cerca, después de lo acontecido con los digimons, a sus padres no les agradaba que salieran solos a altas horas de la noche.

- ¡Nos vemos luego!- dijeron los niños

Cada uno partió a su respectiva casa, Taichi y Hikari iban juntos, hablando de lo lindo que había sido compartir el día con sus amigos, Sora los acompañaba pues vivía por el mismo rumbo, Izzy se encaminaba a la estación de autobuses acompañado de Jyou que iba a la estación del tren, ya que aun tenía que estudiar para unos cuantos exámenes, Mimi, Yamato y Takeru se encaminaban a sus respectivas casas, no era que el rubio mayor viviese cerca de la casa de Tachikawa, sin embargo su hermano vivía muy cerca y no podía dejarlo solo.

La castaña por su parte estaba bastante entretenida con Takeru, eso la ayudaba bastante a distraerse de su pequeño gran problema rubio que tenia exactamente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no era que no le gustara platicar con el menor, si no que en esos momentos en verdad le era de ayuda, desde hacia tiempo odiaba estar cerca del rubio a solas, ya que su corazón comenzaba a latirle tan rápido que parecía que iba a estallar y como aun no podía controlarlo, le parecía que evitarlo sería una mejor idea, ¿por qué evitarlo en lugar de afrontarlo? Porque cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación más profunda con el rubio, este solamente asentía, negaba, o simplemente no decía nada, era un tipo en verdad difícil y callado, alguien que pese a su edad era muy misterioso y atractivo, ¿para qué negarlo? Esas cosas eran algunas cosas que le gustaban de él. Dio un suspiro largo. Eso de estar enamorada de alguien como Yamato Ishida realmente no hacia las cosas muy fáciles.

Takeru estaba hablando animadamente con Mimi, ella era como su hermana mayor, al igual que Matt, pero a diferencia de este, Mimi era su hermana mayor divertida y Matt su hermano mayor responsable. Por un momento recordó la conversación que había escuchado sin querer de su hermano consigo mismo ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser aquello? Miró a su hermano mayor, al parecer bastante, ya que había pasado más de tres días y aun no había dicho nada… bien, como su hermano menor lo ayudaría ¡Era su deber!

- Oye Mimi- llamo Takeru Mientras la castaña lo miraba curiosa- ¿Quieres salir un día con mi hermano Matt?

Yamato paró en seco, su cara estaba totalmente colorada, cosa rara en el Ishida. Miró a su hermano fulminándolo con los ojos ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Con que derecho? Dirigió su mirada a la castaña quien lo miraba sonrojada con esperanza en sus ojos, no sabía que decir, realmente deseaba salir con la castaña, pero no se atrevía a decirlo… Si, aunque no lo crean, Yamato Ishida era un niño bastante penoso. Pero ahora su hermanito le estaba dando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? ¡No podía hacerlo! Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pronto le daría un aneurisma o un derrame cerebral por la fuerza en la que su sangre subía a su cabeza

- No digas eso Takeru- dijo Mimi con algo de decepción - No creo que tu hermano quiera salir conmigo

El rubio menor miró a la castaña con ojos de suplica, ¡No! Su hermano tenía que ser feliz y salir con ella, tenía que perseguir sus sueños ¡Él era Yamato Ishida! ¡Su hermano no era ningún cobarde! Fulmino a Yamato con la mirada, exigiéndole decir algo para que la castaña aceptara la invitación, veía a su hermano nervioso y algo acongojado, era extraño ver a Yamato así, pero se dijo que él, su hermano lo ayudaría y eso era lo que precisamente iba a hacer.

- No digas eso Mimi- dijo Takeru- Yo sé que si quiere salir contigo, pero no se atreve a decírtelo, es muy penoso

La castaña sonrió, en verdad le daba gracia que Takeru dijera cosas tan chistosas solamente para hacerla reír un poco y hacerla sentir menos miserable por el rechazo de aquel rubio que tanto le agradaba, pero no importaba, realmente jamás llego a pensar que alguien como ella, tan alegre, ruidosa, mimada e incluso infantil podría gustarle al serio, maduro y protector Yamato Ishida.

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Takeru, quien aun se encontraba visiblemente molesto por la cobardía de su hermano al no admitir que deseaba salir con la castaña, pero no se rendiría, si no salía con ella hoy lo haría cualquier día y él se aseguraría de ello.

- Hasta luego T.K- dijo Mimi mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- espero verte pronto

- ¡Sí!- dijo el pequeño entusiasmado mientras se separaba de ella- Ten por seguro que te veré pronto y oye ¿sabes?- le dijo susurrando en su oído- Mi hermano en verdad quiere salir contigo, pero es muy penoso para pedírtelo.

Yamato veía como la castaña se despedía de su hermanito con un pequeño abrazo y este le susurraba algo al oído que extrañamente había provocado un ligero sonrojo en ella, se veía muy tierna esa escena, aunque realmente él no era del tipo de personas que expresaba su ternura cuando esta se daba, la sentía en momentos como estos, en donde la niña que le gustaba estaba platicando con su hermanito, aunque el sonrojo no le agradaba, y no por sentir celos de su hermano, si no porque no sabía qué era lo qué había provocado ese sonrojo.

- ¡Hasta luego hermano!- dijo Takeru mientras se alejaba- ¡Hazlo!

Mimi no entendía que había querido decir Takeru con "Hazlo" pero al parecer para Yamato había quedado bastante claro ya que estaba un poco sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo. En fin, aquí era donde se separaban, la casa de la castaña quedaba a unas dos cuadras y la de él aun algo retirada, así que aquí era donde se despedían.

- Mimi- la llamó Yamato- Te acompañaré a tu casa

La castaña estaba con la cara desencajada, Yamato se estaba ofreciendo, no, no ofreciendo, había dicho que la acompañaría a su casa, algo que nunca antes había hecho. Agradeció que el rubio aún se encontrara dándole la espalda y con su habitual postura con sus manos en los bolsillos, de esta manera no podría ver la sonrisa de niña tonta que se le dibujo al comprender lo que había dicho

- Esta bien- dijo sonriente- ¡Vamos!

Caminaron tranquilamente esas dos cuadras a un paso mucho mas lento de lo normal, pero no les importaba, ambos estaban agusto, o al menos la castaña estaba disfrutando el momento, ya que por el contrario nuestro querido Yamato estaba demasiado nervioso ¿Cómo pedirle a Mimi una cita? ¡Nunca antes lo había hecho! Taichi le había dicho que era muy difícil animarse, pero que al final si ella aceptaba valdría la pena, sin embargo ¿por qué alguien como ella saldría con alguien como él? Son tan diferentes que seguramente no querrá hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta empuño las manos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

- ¿Estas bien Yamato?

- Si, si, no te preocupes- dijo mientras desempuñaba sus manos

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la castaña y aun no se había atrevido a decir absolutamente nada ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirlo o mejor quedarse así? El corazón le latía tan rápido que la cabeza le punzaba, rayos era ahora o nunca

- Mimi- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo- Yo quería…. Quería…. Queriasabersisaldriasconmigo elsabado

- ¿Perdón?- dijo la castaña sin comprender lo que había dicho

-Yo- suspiro profundo intentando armarse de valor- quería saber si el sábado querrías salir conmigo

- ¿A dónde piensan ir?- se escucho una tercera voz

Yamato se quedo helado al ver en la puerta al padre de la castaña con mirada expectante y algo seria, no sabía que estaba escuchando la conversación, es más ¿Desde cuándo estaba en la puerta?

- ¡Papá!- dijo la castaña brindándole un abrazo al susodicho- Matt quiere salir el sábado ¿Puedo ir?

El señor Tachikawa lo miró, no se veía un mal niño, pero igual no estaría dispuesto a dejar ir a su princesita con quien sabe quien ¡Apenas era una niña!

- ¡Claro que puede!- dijo la señora Tachikawa apareciendo por la puerta- ¿A dónde iran?

- Al… al parque por un helado- dijo Yamato algo sonrojado por la situación tan penosa que estaba pasando

- Esta bien- dijo la Señora- ¿A las seis?

Yamato se limitó a asentir

- ¡Perfecto!- dijo la señora- a las seis en punto te esperamos

Los padres y la castaña se despidieron con un gesto y desaparecieron tras la puerta de su apartamento, él mientras tanto se encontraba estático en el suelo, no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¡que vergonzoso! Todo el mundo en la casa de la castaña y posiblemente en la zona departamental se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida un poco molesto por como resultaron las cosas, sin embargo estaba muy feliz, el sábado saldría con la castaña, solo con ella.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..oo..o

Mimi se encontraba feliz, bailando en su habitación, cantando con la música a todo volumen, con toda su ropa tirada en la cama, sus zapatos totalmente esparcidos por los pisos de su recamara y pese a que aun no decidía precisamente qué ponerse se encontraba rebosante de alegría, estaba tan contenta que en ocasiones su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más rápido y unos cuantos chillidos de alegría se escapaban por su garganta.

-¡Hoy será! – Decía mientras tomaba uno de sus peluches y comenzaba a danzar con él al compás de la música, dando pequeños giros- ¡Hoy será!

Si, precisamente hoy seria ese día en el que su sueño se haría realidad, ese día a las 6 de la tarde. Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral haciéndola temblar un poco, la adrenalina sin duda alguna estaba presente, sumamente nerviosa se miró en el espejo, ella siempre se había reconocido como una niña bonita, pero en ese momento hasta ella se sorprendía con lo que podía hacer estar feliz.

Estaba lista, se había dejado su cabello suelto hasta la espalda baja, se había ondulado un poco más las puntas para darle un toque más femenino a su cabello, se puso un vestido corto blanco de tirantes con pequeños adornos en rosa, unos flats blancos con un moño pequeño adornándolo al frente. En verdad se sentía hermosa, tal vez porque sería ese día tan especial… se sentía algo asustada, jamás había experimentado una emoción parecida a esa, si, los nervios jamás habían sido parte de su personalidad, sin embargo hoy parecía ser algo que llevaba mucho tiempo adherido a su personalidad.

Miró el reloj y su corazón dio un salto ¡Faltaba poco para las 6! Y de repente las dudas comenzaron a saltarla ¿Estaba bien esa ropa que tenia? ¿Debía ponerse otra? ¿Debía maquillarse? ¡No tenía idea! ¡Qué horror! ¿Se vería mal si no se maquillaba como esas niñas grandes? ¡Dios! ¿Qué Debía hacer?

La castaña suspiro hondo y se recostó sobre la cama, debía relajarse, estar así de tensa no le haría ningún bien y mucho menos la haría verse más linda para él. No podía evitar seguir pensando en si debía cambiar su manera de vestirse, pero no tenía tiempo, faltaba demasiado poco y no lograría hacer nada más que estar a medio vestir cuando él llegara, ¿Maquillarse? No, su madre desde siempre le había dicho que era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillarse, que las niñas que se maquillaban desde pequeñas lo único que hacían era envejecer su rostro varios años y ella no quería eso.

¡Dios! No estaría así si no fuera por ser casi la hora de ese día tan maravilloso… ¡Hoy saldrían por la tarde los dos solos! Sin sus amigos, sin sus digimons, sin nadie más que ellos, una sensación de nervios la invadió de nuevo ¿De qué hablaría con Yamato? ¡Dios! Yamato era alguien de pocas palabras ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?

-¡Rayos!-murmuró la castaña

Los nervios se estaban incrementando al pensar en qué pasaría cuando él llegara por ella, ahora parecían mil mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

La madre de la castaña se encontraba en la cocina preparando arroz frito con pepinillos, crema y fresas, sonreía tal y como su pequeña, ambas estaban contentas, por una misma razón pero por cosas totalmente distintas. La Señora Tachikawa sonreía al saber que su hija estaba creciendo, experimentando lo que era el amor y recordando viejos tiempos.

El señor Tachikawa se encontraba algo serio, estaba de alguna manera reprimiendo sus emociones, para él, lo que sucedería ese día no era motivo de celebración alguna ¿Por qué habría de celebrar? Su hijita se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, saliendo con quién sabe cual fulano que llegaría por ella.

- No te pongas así cariño- dijo la Señora Tachikawa mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Solo la llevará al parque y a comer un helado

El Señor Tachikawa refunfuño

- Así comienzan todos, Un helado- dijo mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz- ¿Y luego que sigue? ¿Irse al cine juntos sin nadie que los vigile? ¿Recogerla para llevarla a la escuela? ¿Traerla a casa? ¡Ese mocoso me quiere quitar a mi niña!

La mujer miraba divertida a su marido, ese aquel hombre tan dulce y ¿por qué no decirlo? Algo afeminado, comportándose como un hombre celoso, asustado de que "ese" día por fin llegara a su vida, el día en el que por primera vez vería a su hija salir de esa casa con otro hombre que no es él

- No exageres, Amor- dijo la señora Tachikawa- solo es una cita, no pasará nada

El señor Tachikawa bufó y se dejo caer en el sillón, sabía que su esposa tenía razón, no pasaría nada malo, a fin de cuentas eran unos niños, amigos desde hace años y conocidos desde siempre ¿Qué habría de suceder? ¡Nada! Pero no podía evitar sentir que le estaban robando a su niñita. Cuando él descubrió que tipo de sentimientos tenía su bebé para con el muchacho, puso el grito en el cielo, pero tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y decirse a sí mismo que no pasaba nada, sin embargo no le agradaba saber que su bebita estaba convirtiéndose rápidamente en mujer ¡Si apenas hace unos días le estaba cambiando los pañales! Tomó un poco de agua, tenía que calmar sus nervios

- Aparte- susurró la Señorta Tachikawa al oído de su marido- tú comenzaste a invitarme a salir a esa misma edad

El Señor Tachikawa comenzó a toser animosamente, el agua se había dirigido hacia el lado equivocado de la garganta.

Mimi salió de su habitación, en verdad se veía hermosa, tanto que sus padres se quedaron asombrados al mirarla, indudablemente ellos sabían que su pequeña era hermosa, pero verla feliz y tan radiante la hacía lucir aun más bella si eso fuese posible.

- ¡Estas preciosa mi niña!- dijo la señora Tachikawa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

El señor Tachikawa se encontraba algo serio, no deseaba expresar lo contento que estaba al ver a su hija tan bella, y no era porque no lo deseara realmente, si no que cuando llegara ese niño quería imponer autoridad, autoridad que no sería capaz de mostrar si abrazaba a su niña en esos momentos.

- Gracias Mamá- dijo la pequeña- ¿Tú no me abrazas papá?

El señor Tachikawa no pudo evitar flaquear al ver la mirada llena de ilusión de su niña, al demonio con el mocoso, su hija se merecía todos los abrazos que quisiese

- Te ves hermosa- dijo abrazándola- ese niño es muy afortunado

- Papá no digas eso- dijo sonrojándose

- Ya no tardará en llegar- dijo la señora Tachikawa- ya casi son las seis

Mimi pareció salir de su estado emocional provocado por el abrazo de su padre, ¡Era verdad! Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para que fuera la hora acordada. Sin desearlo los nervios volvieron a tomarla presa, y las dudas más tontas asaltaron su cabeza ¿Cómo debía saludarlo? Con un simple hola como siempre ¿Estaría bien? ¿Debería darle un abrazo? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué debía hacer?

El timbre comenzó a sonar en la casa de los Tachikawa, provocando un mareo en Mimi, ¡Ya había llegado! ¿Ahora qué haría? Miro a sus padres quienes abrazados la animaron a abrir la puerta, lentamente giro el picaporte para encontrarse al rubio algo sonrojado.

Yamato al verla se quedo boquiabierto, en verdad lucia preciosa, usualmente su sonrisa era hermosa, pero esta vez simplemente no había palabras para describirla, parecía un ángel. Rápidamente estiro una de sus manos que contenía un tulipán naranja y se lo ofreció a la castaña.

- Hola- dijo- ¿Cómo estas Mimi?

- Bi… bien – dijo tomando la flor- gracias

No podía creer lo que veía, Yamato Ishida, su amor platónico que ya no era tan platónico estaba ahí frente a ella, le había ofrecido una flor, demostrando ser más romántico de lo que parecía.

- Yamato ¿verdad?- dijo el señor Tachikawa apareciendo de nuevo por la puerta- necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas…

Yamato trago duro, ese hombre generalmente se veía muy dulce y amable, pero en ocasiones debía admitir que asustaba, más que los Dark masters o miotismon.

Antes no lo había pensado, pero ahora con esto… ¿Cómo sería su cita? ¿Se tomarían de la mano mientras caminaban? ¿Se dirían cosas bellas? ¿Le daría algún beso en la mejilla? Lo miro un instante mientras que recibía una advertencia de parte de su padre, se veía realmente tenso. No pudo evitar sonreir, de igual manera se veía lindo.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Yamato cuando termino de hablar con su padre

- Si- asintió la castaña mientras en un acto deliberado le tomaba la mano

Yamato se sorprendió un poco ante el osado gesto de la castaña, la miro y ella sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa y estrecho su mano.

- Los quiero de vuelta a las 9 en punto- dijo el señor Tachikawa

- Si señor- dijo Matt- Tenga por seguro que cuidaré bien de su hija

- Eso espero

Dicho esto los niños se alejaron de la puerta tomados de la mano y hablando en voz bajita ¿Quién diría que unos niños de su edad ya estarían en esas andadas? No importaba, en realidad se veían contentos.

- ¿Viste como la miraba?- Pregunto la señora Tachikawa a su marido, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

- Si- dijo él mientras sostenía su mano

- Tú me mirabas igual que él mira a nuestra hija

- Lo sé

- ¿Crees que terminen juntos?

- No lo sé- dijo deshaciendo el agarre y metiéndose al apartamento- aún es pronto para saberlo

La señora Tachikawa sonrió, era verdad, aun era demasiado pronto, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que ese niño que vio seria la futura pareja de su pequeña.

- Serán felices- sentencio la joven madre

* * *

**NA:** Tadaaaan ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal me pareció muy tierno jejjeje pero bueno, eso ya es algo que se los dejo a su opinión =).

Últimamente estoy algo triste porque ya no me dejan tantos reviews T.T, pero bueno, supongo que es normal ¿No? Ya estamos en periodos escolares y el tiempo bueno, ya no nos alcanza para hacer de todo ¿no es verdad? En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo.


	6. F: Fall To Pieces

**Hola de nuevo, debo confesar que estoy algo triste, más aun que antes, solo recibí dos reviews del capítulo anterior, bien, supongo que no fue el mejor capitulo, en fin, espero que este sea más merecedor de sus lindos e indispensables comentarios.**

**HikariCaleum**: Gracias hermosa, si yo también creo que se reencontraran en el futuro y si, son raros, yo actualizo cerca de las 10 pm aquí en México, ahora son las 6 de la tarde, a ver a qué hora llega por allá la noticia del capi. (Por cierto abajo puse una propuesta y quisiera saber si quisieras ayudarme)

**Camy:** ¡Mujer! Yo desde febrero en inicios comencé a ir otra vez T.T, estoy cursando 4to semestre T.T ¿es la primera vez que iras a la uni? Waaa que emoción :B, quisiera hablar contigo más que solo por acá ¿podemos? ¡Ya sé! A mi también me saca todo el lado nena esta pareja ¡La amo! Y bueno… si tienes graves problemas de sueño.

_Este capitulo va dedicado a una personita muy especial, la primera que me dejo un Review, la primera en leer mi historia y la primera en darme ánimos para continuarla… SI CAMY, ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TI, no es el capítulo más feliz, pero tendrá continuación :D_

* * *

Canción: Fall To Pieces

Artista: Avril Lavigne

* * *

"_**Fall To Pieces"**_

**14 de Febrero de 2003**

Ahí estaba él, Yamato Ishida, mirando como tantas veces desde niño, llorar a la castaña, pero esta vez había algo diferente, algo descomunalmente diferente, Mimi lloraba, se preguntaran ¿qué hay de nuevo en ello?, sin embargo esta vez Mimi no solo lloraba, lloraba con dolor y con rabia, esta vez Mimi no podía dejar de llorar, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tapándose su carita con sus dos manos intentando contener sollozos. No sabía qué hacer para consolarla pero ¿qué podía decirle? La decisión estaba hecha y no podía negarlo ahora, por mucho que a él le doliera era lo mejor para los dos, aunque ella no lo entendiera.

- Mimi- dijo el rubio exasperado intentando vanamente consolarla- Ya no llores

La castaña no quería escucharlo, no quería estar ahí, no quería que precisamente él fuera testigo de todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, pero ¡Qué diablos! Por más que quería escapar sus piernas no le respondían, en ese momento ni siquiera podía pensar en maldecirlas, su mente solo divagaba en las palabras que el rubio le había dirigido hacia algunos instantes "Lo lamento, pero _ella_ es mi elección" ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

A la castaña le costaba trabajo recuperarse. Las personas que la conocieran no darían crédito a lo que estaba pasando ¿Quién iba a pensar que la "perfecta" "alegre" y "mimada" Mimi Tachikawa estaría en el suelo, con su vestido lleno de lo que bien podría ser lodo o "regalitos" de animales, con el cabello enmarañado y con el rostro destrozado e hinchado de tanto llorar? ¡Nadie lo creería!

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo llorando, tanto que no podía recordar cuando fue que la lluvia comenzó a calarle en los huesos, había anochecido ya y ella no podía ni ponerse en pie, seguía hipando y temblando como cuando se lo dijo y se odio a sí misma, se odio por no ser un poquito más fuerte como para dejar de llorar o de menos a esperar a estar fuera de los ojos del rubio para hacerlo y así mostrar un poquito de dignidad, pero no podía, por más que lo quisiese no podía, seguía llorando como una loca ante él.

Yamato se encontraba frustrado ¡Nunca había soportado ver a las personas llorar! ¡Mucho menos a una mujer! Y menos a ella… Se sentía como la persona más ruin del planeta, sabía perfectamente que la castaña había tenido sentimientos por él prácticamente desde siempre y él ¿Qué había hecho? Permitirle enamorarse como tonta, si como tonta, porque él sabía que ella no tenía esperanzas con él. Se arrepentía mucho por lo que había hecho, sin duda pero ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué si ya había tomado su decisión le era tan difícil?

- Por favor Mimi- dijo con la voz entre cortada por la impotencia- Basta, no tienes motivos para llorar

Mimi en ese instante seso un poco su llanto ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué ella no tenía motivos para llorar? MOTIVOS eran los que le sobraban para romper en llanto, pero esas palabras eran las que necesitaba para salir de su maldito periodo de llanto incontrolable, no podría decir que la lastima hacia sí misma había terminado, porque eso era mentira, ella se seguiría auto compadeciendo hasta que él dolor cesara o cuando menos hasta esa noche cuando lloraría como loca hasta quedar rendida de sueño, pero por ahora no más, si él creía que no tenía motivos para llorar , le recordaría los motivos que tenia ella para llorar.

Yamato por un momento se sintió más tranquilo, la castaña había dejado de sollozar interminablemente, creyó por una milésima de segundo que por fin había logrado entrar en razón, pero no se dio cuenta de su error sino hasta que la castaña levanto su rostro aun hinchado y lo murió fijamente, con esos ojos que antes eran dulzura y amor, para ser ahora ojos que reflejaban rabia, dolor, tristeza.

- ¿Qué no tengo motivos para llorar?- dijo la castaña levantándose- ¿quieres que mencione los motivos que tengo para llorar?

El rubio estaba asustado, jamás había visto a la dulce y linda Mimi actuar de esa forma tan descarrilada de su personalidad. Ahora ella caminaba decididamente hacia él hecha una fiera, con su dedo índice lo golpeaba constantemente en el pecho haciéndole retroceder con cada toque.

- Puedo llorar por varias razones Yamato- dijo la castaña totalmente furiosa pero aun con lagrimas rebeldes resbalando por sus ojos, lagrimas difuminadas por la lluvia- Sabes perfectamente que te he amado desde que tengo 9 años, sabes que desde ese entonces he estado solo para ti, sabes que todo ese tiempo me mantuve a tu lado pese a tus constantes desaires, siempre vele por tu seguridad y tu bien estar, me preocupaba por ti y por las veces en las que te sentías alterado- dijo ella aun furiosa estampándolo contra un árbol- ¿Has olvidado todo lo que he sacrificado por ti? ¿Por qué tu estés bien sin importarme nada?

Yamato la miraba sorprendido, todas esas cosas eran algo que jamás podría olvidar. Una oleada de culpa lo embargo, la castaña siempre había estado ahí para él, desde que regresaron al digimudo ella estuvo con él en las constantes discusiones, estuvo con él cuando sus padres tuvieron la estúpida idea de volver a intentar "algo" para luego volver a escupirles en la cara que lo de ellos jamás podría funcionar, estuvo ahí cuando descubrió que sus padres se casaron solamente por qué su madre quedo embarazada antes de tiempo, estuvo ahí cuando tuvo su primer corazón roto e incluso estuvo ahí con él cuando le dijo que solamente la veía como una amiga de momento y que si llegaba a suceder algo se lo haría saber.

- ¿Sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando dijiste que me querías?- dijo la castaña ahora con la mirada en el suelo y sus manos empuñadas- ¿Cuándo me comentaste que estabas dispuesto a intentarlo conmigo? ¡Jugaste conmigo Yamato! ¿Para qué ilusionarme cuando a los tres meses de tener "algo" contigo me dirías que en realidad estabas perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga Sora?

Bien, con eso había tenido suficiente para sentirse la persona más basura del mundo, esa niña siempre había estado para él, en las buenas y en las malas, aguantando sus malas caras y sus silencios algo agresivos, aunque conocía todo ese lado malo de él ella aun le decía que lo quería. Tenía razón tenía motivos para sentirse mal, él le dio esperanzas cuando realmente no debió hacerlo, no quería jugar con ella ni nada parecido, en verdad sentía algo por ella, pero no tenía claro que era, al inicio creyó en verdad quererla, la extrañaba, añoraba sus sonrisas y escuchaba su voz incluso cuando ella no se encontraba cerca, pero no sabía como denominar a eso, sin embargo por su amiga pelirroja, sentía una atracción mortal, era hermosa, una atleta nata y con un cuerpo perfecto y aunque al pensar en la pelirroja no sentía la misma paz y ternura que sentía al pensar en la castaña, si sentía una excitación descomunal. Se sentía como un animal.

La castaña esperaba que el rubio dijera algo, que se defendiera o que le diera la razón, pero no había emitido palabra desde que ella comenzó a hablar, era verdad, estaba molesta, demasiado herida como para razonar, como para callarse, darle una bofetada y salir de ahí tan digna como siempre se había comportado, pero no podía, tenía que sacar todo y hacerle ver el daño que le había causado, ahora no le importaba que él viera lo dolida que estaba, estaba segura que se levantaría y le demostraría que aunque le dolió hasta el alma lo que le hizo, ella era suficiente mujer como para salir de ello y sobreponerse.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?- dijo más tranquila- Te amo

Listo, lo había dicho, se había librado de todo, al fin había confesado sus sentimientos más profundos para ese rubio ¿se odiaba por decirlo en ese momento? No, en realidad no, tenía que decírselo, de otra manera jamás podría estar tranquila.

Yamato se había quedado en blanco, la castaña había dicho que lo amaba, esa persona que acababa de rechazar le había dicho que lo amaba. No podía creerlo, sabía que la castaña lo quería, que sentía mucho afecto por él y tal vez más que una amistad, pero ¿lo amaba? ¿A ese grado había llegado?

- Yo…- dijo mirándolo a la cara – Te amé desde que regresamos al digimundo

La castaña se limpio las pocas lagrimas que le habían brotado en ese momento, ya no se sentía débil, estaba molesta y por alguna razón solamente quería estar ahí, diciéndole de una vez por todas todo lo que había callado. Mimi se regañaba a si misma ¿De que servía decirle todo lo que sentía ahora que ya no había marcha atrás? ¡No serviría de nada! Pero tal vez por eso era que necesitaba decírselo.

- ¿Recuerdas que eras el único que lograba consolarme cuando me sentía sola?- dijo mirándolo con ternura para desgracia del rubio- Tu me hacías sentir como si en medio de toda mi obscuridad pudiese ver las estrellas de nuevo

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la castaña se callara, no podía seguir escuchando todo eso, de alguna manera todas esas palabras le calaban en el corazón más de lo que lo había pensado. En definitiva solamente decirle que olvidará todo lo que había pasado entre ellos meses porque él estaba enamorado de Sora y estaba decidido a estar con ella, no había sido buena idea, ella se merecía una explicación del porque de esa decisión, en verdad si lo pensaba tenia lógica, Sora era una niña muy guapa de su edad, era lista, bonita, agradable, Mimi tenía que entender que no podía competir con Sora, al menos no físicamente. Sora ya parecía una mujer y Mimi aun parecía una niña, y como decía su manager, El vocalista de la banda más popular de Japón, no podía estar saliendo con una mocosa, ella tenía que entender.

- Mimi- dijo cauteloso- Necesito decirte que esto no fue presisamente algo malo, de hecho es bastante

- ¡Cállate!- grito la castaña- ¡No quiero tus explicaciones! ¿Sabes? No las necesito, no requiero una conversación

La castaña había dejado atonado a Yamato, ¿Qué le había pasado a la linda Mimi Tachikawa? Se odio a si mismo por quedarse ahí, quieto, sin poder hablar o decir algo mientras observaba como la castaña se alejaba de él

- Yamato- dijo la castaña mirándolo- Solo quiero saber una cosa…

Yamato tragó grueso, contuvo la respiración y asintió lentamente

- ¿Estas feliz?- dijo esta vez sin mirarlo

A Yamato le sorprendió esa pregunta ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Ni él lo sabía, debía admitir que no se había sentido bien cuando su manager le sugirió hacer aquello y menos cuando a él mismo le pareció ser una idea bastante lógica, claro, apelaría la inocencia y al buen corazón de la castaña para que lo entendiera y todo siguiera igual, pero nada había resultado así, había lastimado a una persona a la que realmente apreciaba… no, no se sentía feliz

- Ya veo- respondió la castaña rompiendo el silencio- está bien, me alegro por ti

* * *

**23 de Mayo del 2013**

_Jamás se habría imaginado encontrarlo ahí, justamente en ese lugar ¿pero cómo olvidarlo? La banda de él se volvió tremendamente famosa al poco tiempo de que terminaron, era natural que asistiera a ese tipo de eventos, pero no por eso podía evitar sorprenderse y sentir esa nostalgia que la invadía cada que sabía algo de él._

_Según los rumores, Yamato jamás llego a durar más de unos cuantos meses con su amiga Sora, ya que por sus giras y constantes ausencias ella no pudo soportarlo y al parecer ahora ella se encuentra de novia con Taichi, no voy a decir que estoy feliz por eso, odio que Yamato sufra, pero estoy feliz en cierta medida por ella y Tai, desde siempre creí que eran el uno para el otro._

_Creo que Yamato fue el más sorprendido al verme aquí, pero desde que me fui a América no habíamos mantenido el contacto y como era de esperarse no sabía nada de mi vida y tampoco que ahora nos dedicábamos a lo mismo. Su cara al verme fue de mucha sorpresa, incluso pude notar alegría y alguna otra cosa que no pude descifrar, aunque probablemente fueran los efectos de la luz._

_Espero que al confesarte esto no me digas que soy una tonta, ya que realmente espero no serlo pero ¿qué quieres que haga Miyako? Aun lo amo, lo amo mucho, desde siempre has sabido que todas mis canciones van dirigidas hacia él y sabes… hoy voy a cantar esa canción durante el concierto, esa canción que escribí ese día para él… No sé si esperar algo o no pero_

- Mimi- dijo una muchacha peli azul detrás de la puerta- ¿Estas lista? ¡Ya nos toca!

- ¡Si!- dijo la castaña- ¡Ahora voy!

Mimi dejo de escribir en su computadora, el e-mail que le enviaría a Miyako tendría que esperar un poco más, pero bueno, ahora después de tantos años ella había logrado también cumplir sus sueños, o al menos gran parte de ellos. Al mudarse a América conoció a muchas personas que compartían su pasión por la música y junto a ellos integró una banda, que par su sorpresa rápidamente se hiso reconocida, llevándolos precisamente al lugar en donde, junto con otras bandas famosas tocarían esa noche para un concierto de beneficencia

-¡¿Quién lo diría!?- dijo la peli azul- ¡El Maddison Square Garden!

- ¡Lo sé Arimi!- dijo la castaña- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Chicas! ¿Listas?

El hombre que las llamaba era un joven rubio, alto, de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, su nombre correspondía a Michael, muchos en el medio creían que Mimi y él mantenían una relación, sin embargo ellos solamente se amaban como hermanos. Desde que Mimi llego a América, Michael estuvo ahí tendiéndole la mano y apoyándola emocionalmente al estar lejos de todo lo que conocía.

- ¡Lista!

- ¡Salen en cinco!- dijo un hombre con gorra y micrófonos

Los tres chicos se miraron, estaban nerviosos, no era su primera presentación en el escenario, sin embargo si era la primera vez que se enfrentaban al Maddison Square Garden. Sus manos sudaban, sus corazones latían desbocados, las palabras se les querían atorar en la garganta y las piernas les temblaban, estaban emocionados, la adrenalina corriendo dentro de sus venas les daba la sensación de mareo, un mareo tan excitante que era imposible querer olvidar.

El rubio mientras tanto la miraba, estaba más nervioso por verla a ella después de tanto tiempo que por estar en el Square. Sonará raro, pero desde que la dejo ir comprendió que algo no iba bien, se sentía triste, desganado, no quería hacer absolutamente nada y desde luego, no quería estar al lado de Sora, no odiaba a la pelirroja, sin embargo no era ella. Cuando Sora decidió dar por terminada su relación comenzó a respirar otra vez, ahora tenía el derecho o bueno, no el derecho, pero ahora si quería podía ir a buscar a la castaña, cosa que había hecho, sin embargo jamás obtuvo buenos resultados. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, en frente de él, en el lugar menos esperado, luciendo hermosa, bella, fuerte, decidida, aun con esa mirada dulce y tierna que la caracterizaba y con esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que la hacía parecer un ángel.

- ¡Hey Yamato!- dijo uno de los integrantes de su banda- ¿Qué te sucede, hermano?

Suspiro hondo ¿Cómo explicarle que la mujer de la que se descubrió enamorado cuando la dejo ir estaba justo en sus narices? ¡Hecha toda una estrella!

- Nada

- A mi no me engañas- dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio

- ¡Chicos!- dijo otro de los integrantes- ¡El grupo de Nueva York ya tocara! ¡Dicen que su vocalista es genial!

- ¿A si?- dijo el otro - ¿Quién es?

- Dicen que se llama Mimi

Eso fue suficiente para que Yamato tomara de un sorbo su vaso con agua, su chaqueta y se encaminara hacia las bambalinas, por fin vería a la mujer más hermosa del planeta tocar, cantar, bailar, ser una sola frente al escenario, volvería a escuchar su hermosa voz.

Al llegar se quedo justo al lado de las cortinas que daban la bienvenida al escenario, ahí estaba su ángel, vestida con una falda blanca a cuadros, unos converse negros, una camisa de igual color, debía admitir que se veía diferente a como la recordaba y según el sabia su tipo de música era mucho más pop de lo que su ropa aparentaba, pero no le tomo importancia, ella estaba frente a él, lista para arrasar con el mundo y él estaba ahí, dispuesto a recuperarla, a cantarle en el escenario todo lo que sentía para que ella lo aceptara o de menos aceptara su intento por conquistarla de nuevo.

Mimi respiro hondo, listo ahora se encontraba frente a miles de personas, todas ellas deseosa por escuchar su voz, sus letras, su música.

- ¡Muy buenas noches!- grito la castaña tomando el micrófono- ¿Cómo se encuentra Maddison Square Hoy?

Los gritos pronto se hicieron sonar, realmente la banda había adquirido una popularidad descomunal desde que se dieron a conocer y eso llenaba de orgullo a cada uno de los integrantes y tambien a un rubio que estaba detrás de las cortinas

- Esta canción- dijo algo más seria intentando cesar los gritos- La escribí un 14 de Febrero de hace un poco más de 10 años, esta canción cuenta una historia, una historia de cuando me rompieron mi corazón por primera vez ¿A quién no nos han roto el corazón dejándonos destrozados? ¿Quién no ha sentido que se muere sin esa persona a su lado? Y pese a eso ¿Quién no ha querido demostrar que es realmente fuerte aunque lo único que quiera sea estar con esa persona, con la persona que en 10 años aun no logras olvidar?

Yamato se había quedado helado nuevamente, otra vez ella le estaba confesando sus sentimientos de la manera más bella posible, con una canción en frente de miles de personas, su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad, sin embargo al comenzar a escuchar la letra pudo encontrar un significado tan triste y profundo.

**I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

Los ojos de todos estaban puestos en Mimi, para quienes ya la habían escuchado cantar anteriormente no era sorpresa encontrar una voz llena de emociones, con altos y bajos que te hacían sumirte en la letra de la canción, sin embargo para quienes no lo habían hecho antes, encontraron su voz realmente emotiva.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

Yamato la miraba con tristeza, sabía lo que debía de hacer, ella aun lo amaba y el llevaba tiempo loco por ella, sin duda alguna era tiempo de hacérselo saber, de que ella entendiera que ahora él estaría ahí para cuando quisiera llorar y desahogarse, que contaría con todo su apoyo, que estaría ahí para ella.

**You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms**

La castaña se encontraba ajena ahora a todo lo que pudiese suceder en el mundo, ahora eran su música, ella y sus sentimientos, se había olvidado por complete de todas las personas que estaban ahí, su corazón estaba en esa canción. ¿Él estaría escuchando la canción que ella compuso para él? No lo sabía, pero no le importaba, la escuchara o no, esos eran sus sentimientos y si no habían cambiado en 10 años, lo más probable era que no cambiarían jamás.

**Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything**

Todo lo que decía aquella canción salía de su corazón, él lo sabía, ella le había dicho todas esas palabras cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por primera vez, ella quería conocerlo, quería saber cómo se sentía, cuáles eran sus miedos, sus angustias, cuáles eran sus alegrías, sus deseos, quería entender cómo debía de comenzar a acercarse, ella quería conocer todo de él.

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, diciéndole que no quería que le diera ninguna explicación, que ella quería ser fuerte, que quería estar a su lado, quería que él la apoyara sin preguntarle exactamente qué había sucedido, simplemente que estuviese ahí con ella. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

**I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**

Mimi termino la canción con una gran ovación del público, recordando por primera vez desde que comenzó en donde se encontraba. Al inicio había sido una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación cantando con un desodorante, si no que estaba ahí, en el escenario junto a miles de personas que estaban disfrutando de su música.

Yamato seguía mirándola fijamente, con esa seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando estaba pensando. Estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía esperanzas de poder recuperarla, solo era cuestión de comenzar a cantar aquella canción que jamás en su vida había tocado porque esperaba el momento indicado para hacerlo y ahí se encontraba ella, la musa de la canción y la dueña del momento.

- Espero que quieras escuchar mi canción Mimi

* * *

**NA: Chachaaan ¿Qué tal? Esta algo amm ¿raro? ¿Triste? ¿Alguien a parte de mi quiso matar a Yamato en la primera mitad? ¿Quieren que Mimi acepte a Yamato de vuelta? Espero que les gustara esta historia :D**

**Muy bien, tengo un pedido especial que hacerles y realmente espero que alguien este interesado, tengo en la cabeza una historia algo interesante y descabellada, en donde los protagonistas se profesan amor a morir cuando todo es una farsa, me encantaría que se tornara entre TK, Kari, Matt y Mimi, espero que les guste la idea y si están interesadas déjenme su correo por aquí o si están ya en FF con que me digan que les interesa y yo me pongo en contacto, si no tienen cuenta y quieren ayudarme me dejan el correo :D, solicito ayuda porque esta historia que planeo es bastante larga y me serviría de mucho alguien que conozca a las parejas de Digimon y que se especialice o conozca a una pareja mejor que a Matt y a Mimi. Obviamente dejaré claro que la obra es producto de dos mentes :D**


End file.
